A través del espejo
by Athos
Summary: Una historia divergente. Un universo paralelo. ¿Qué pasaría si...?
1. Prologo

****

A través del espejo

  
  
Prólogo

  
  
**Laboratorios de Gehirn en Nuevo Tokio, Japón. Año 2010**  
  
–¡Esto no es una guardería! ¡No es lugar para un chiquillo!  
  
Fuyutsuki frunció el ceño y contempló al niño pequeño que correteaba nervioso por su despacho. Era un despacho grande, pero estaba casi vacío. Sólo un escritorio con un ordenador y un teléfono adornaban la estancia, con una de sus paredes hecha de cristal.  
  
El chico presionó la nariz contra el vidrio, riéndose cuando su aliento empañó el cristal. Inmediatamente comenzó a borronear torpemente sobre el cristal mojado, y tres segundos después ya estaba prestando atención a otra cosa. Fuyutsuki sacudió la cabeza.  
  
–Es culpa mía, profesor Fuyutsuki –reconoció una voz desde la puerta–. Sé que no debía haberlo traído.  
  
El hombre de pelo gris levantó la mirada hacia la puerta.  
  
–Por supuesto que no deberías haberlo traído, Yui –gruñó, aparentando estar enfadado–. Es peligroso.  
  
Yui rió. Era una mujer alta y guapa, vestida con una arrugada bata de laboratorio. Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, corto y revuelto, y los ojos verde brillante, que entonces brillaban alegres. Fuyutsuki nunca había podido estar enfadado con ella durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.  
  
–Vamos, profesor. No se ponga así; hoy es un día muy especial. Sólo quería que viese a su padre antes de que empezase la prueba.  
  
–¡Mamá! –gritó nervioso el chico, corriendo hacia ella. Con cierto esfuerzo, Yui lo cogió en brazos.  
  
–¡Buf! –rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Cada día pesas más, Shinji. No sé si tengo que seguir dándote de comer...  
  
–Tengo hambre –Shinji dijo automáticamente–. ¿Cuándo comemos?  
  
–Luego. Ahora vamos a ver a papá.  
  
–¿Dónde está?  
  
–¿Has visto eso? –Yui se acercó a la ventana.  
  
–Sí. ¿Qué es esa cosa?  
  
Por la ventana se podía ver un hangar inmenso, con las paredes revestidas de láminas de metal pulido. Era bastante más alto que ancho, y tenía una serie de anclajes a la altura de la ventana del despacho de Fuyutsuki. Colgado de ellos, un robot de color violeta. Enorme, pero extrañamente proporcionado, como un hombre que se hubiera olvidado de dejar de crecer, el robot estaba rodeado de miríadas de tubos y cables que se conectaban a diversas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
Colgaba indefenso de los anclajes, con los brazos vagamente en cruz y mirando hacia abajo. En su nuca había un cilindro de color blanco de unos dos metros de alto por diez de largo y rotulado en color negro con las palabras 'Prototipo 01'.  
  
–Es un Eva, cielo.  
  
–Una Eva –le corrigió Shinji, que para según que cosas era muy quisquilloso.  
  
–No, un Eva. Un Evangelion.  
  
–Ah. ¿Dónde está Papá?  
  
–¿Ves ese cilindro blanco? Ahí dentro. Va a pilotarlo.  
  
–¿Es un piloto? –Shinji puso unos ojos como platos.  
  
–Impresionante, ¿no? –comentó una voz por la megafonía.  
  
–Dile hola a papá, Shinji.  
  
–¡Papá! ¡Hola! –gritó Shinji con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
–Hola, hijo.  
  
–Hola, Gendo –sonrió Yui–. ¿Nervioso?  
  
–En absoluto, cariño. Pero ya me explicarás porque el uniforme tenía que ser de color naranja.  
  
–Te queda muy sexy.  
  
–Seguro – gruñó Gendo, embutido en unas mallas de color naranja chillón–. Esperó que no hayas sacado fotos, al menos.  
  
–Desde luego que sí. Dos carretes –se rió Yui–. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
–Apretado en esta cosa. Pero estoy bien.  
  
–Te quiero –murmuró Yui.  
  
–Y yo a ti, mi amor.  
  
Yui se dirigió al teléfono y habló brevemente por él. Acto seguido, se comenzó a oír un zumbido en el hangar, parecido al ruido que haría un taladro. En la sala de control, que Yui podía ver al otro lado del hangar, los técnicos se afanaban en sus puestos, preparando la secuencia de activación del gigante biomecánico.  
  
Yui caminó hasta la ventana, pasándole a Shinji una mano por el pelo y alborotándoselo. Estaba nerviosa a su pesar, y no le había gustado nada en absoluto que Gendo la hubiese convencido para ocupar el puesto. Era su proyecto, y mucho dependía de la prueba de ese día. No era que no confiase en Gendo... pero Yui hubiera preferido que fuese otro, y no Gendo, el que ocupase la carlinga blanca en la nuca del Eva.  
  
A modo de pequeña venganza, Yui se había encargado –personalmente– de que las mallas del piloto fuesen lo más ridículas y ceñidas posible. Así aprendería...  
  
Una voz femenina se oía por los altavoces, informando de los progresos en la secuencia. Quedaba poco, demasiado poco, y Yui apenas podía controlarse. Agarró la mano de Shinji.  
  
–Comenzando secuencia –informó la operadora–. Sincronización al diez por ciento y subiendo. Al veinte y subiendo. Motor neurón activado... Constantes vitales del piloto estables –Yui suspiró aliviada–. Al treinta y subiendo... Anomalía en la conexión A–10.  
  
Yui miró a Fuyutsuki, preocupada. El antiguo profesor sacudió la mano.  
  
–Entra dentro de lo normal –dijo contemplando la pantalla del ordenador–. Es sólo ruido de fondo. No te preocupes.  
  
Yui se mordió el labio y asintió.  
  
–Sincronización al sesenta por ciento. El prototipo es operativo. Sincronización entre el piloto y la unidad correcta. Motor neurón... Sin problemas. Sincronización al setenta por ciento.  
  
El límite programado estaba en el setenta y cinco por ciento de la capacidad teórica. Excepto Yui, nadie estaba demasiado seguro de que se pudiese alcanzar el cien por cien. Gran parte del proyecto estaba basado en las tesis de Yui, y la mayoría del equipo los aceptaba como un dogma de fe. Y ni siquiera Yui estaba segura de lo que podía pasar si se alcanzaba el límite. O si se sobrepasaba.  
  
–¡Mamá! –se quejó Shinji.  
  
Yui le soltó la mano, avergonzada. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado demasiado la mano de Shinji y ahora éste se la frotaba, enfurruñado.  
  
–Sincronización al setenta y cinco por ciento –la operadora informó–. En proceso de estabilización...  
  
Yui suspiró. Y mientras el suspiro moría en sus labios, todas las alarmas de Gehirn saltaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
–Sincronización al ochenta por ciento y subiendo –informaron tranquilamente desde la sala de control–. Irregularidades en el motor neurón.  
  
Yui palideció y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, aun antes de que Fuyutsuki, perplejo, reaccionase.  
  
–¡Akagi! –gritó Yui nerviosa tras marcar la extensión. Escuchó por un momento, y sacudió la cabeza–. ¡No! Detén la secuencia ahora mismo... ¿Cómo que no responde? ¡Haz que responda! –gimió–. ¡Espera! ¡Voy para allá!  
  
Yui salió corriendo, seguida por Fuyutsuki.  
  
–Mamá... –murmuró Shinji, asustado.  
  
De pronto se encontraba a solas, con todas las alarmas y las luces rojas del mundo chillando enloquecidas. Se dio la vuelta muy, muy despacio, y contempló a través de la cristalera como el gigante púrpura se convulsionaba enloquecido.  
  
–Sincronización al ciento uno por ciento – dijo una voz fría y monótona por los altavoces–. Contacto con el piloto perdido.  
  
–¿Mamá? –murmuró despacio–... ¿Papá?

***  
  
**Oficinas centrales de Gehirn en Suiza. Dos meses después.**  
  
La sala de reuniones estaba pensada para acoger a más de treinta personas en reuniones de alto nivel. No obstante, sólo dos personas la ocupaban en aquel momento. Yui cerró el ordenador portátil que tenía delante y suspiró agobiada. La sala resultaba opresiva a pesar de su vastedad, o quizás precisamente por ella.  
  
–¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó Fuyutsuki suavemente, preocupado.  
  
–¿Eh? Bien, creo –Yui se encogió de hombros–. Es difícil... Pero la vida sigue, supongo, y hay tanto por hacer... Le echo de menos –concluyó suavemente.  
  
–¿Y Shinji?  
  
–No sé. Bien. Parece haberlo olvidado, o quizás esté aún traumatizado. No me ha preguntado dónde está Gendo, o qué le ha pasado, y no parece afectado en absoluto. No sé... Es que no sé que hacer en esta situación.  
  
–Todo saldrá bien –dijo Fuyutsuki vagamente.  
  
–Eso espero.  
  
–No tienes porque hacerlo, si no quieres.  
  
–¿No? –Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la gruesa carpeta marrón sobre la mesa–. ¿Y esto? Gendo nunca me contó nada. El plan de complementación... Nunca hubiera imaginado que Keel se atreviese a llegar tan lejos. O que fuese posible.  
  
–Es aterrador.  
  
–No sé... –dijo Yui–. Quizás...  
  
La conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada en la sala de reuniones de un hombre de avanzada edad, mayor incluso que Fuyutsuki. Se movía con agilidad, sin embargo, y caminó en silencio hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos libres cerca de ellos.  
  
–Doctora Ikari, profesor Fuyutsuki... –saludó–. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.  
  
–Sí.  
  
–Me imagino que estarán muy ocupados, y yo mismo no soy dueño de mi tiempo. Profesor Fuyutsuki, si no le importa...  
  
–En absoluto –Fuyutsuki se levantó, y miró a Yui–. Te esperaré fuera.  
  
Una vez Fuyutsuki hubo salido de la sala, Keel carraspeó y se dirigió a Yui, mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
–Entiendo, doctora, que ha leído toda la documentación clasificada que le remitimos la semana pasada.  
  
–Sí.  
  
–¿Y?  
  
–¿De verdad cree que voy aceptar dirigir esto? –preguntó Yui.  
  
–Sí –Keel sonrió arrogante–. La pérdida de Ikari nos ha dejado en una posición muy incomoda, doctora. La necesitamos.  
  
–No puedo creer que Gendo estuviese al corriente de esto.  
  
–Lo crea o no, así era. La complementación es el siguiente estadio de la evolución humana. Todos reunidos en un solo ser.  
  
–¿Todos?  
  
–Todos, doctora Ikari. Absolutamente todos –sonrió desagradablemente–. De todas formas, si usted rechaza el puesto, siempre podemos recurrir a Naoko Akagi...  
  
Yui dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y asintió.  
  
–Acepto –dijo–. Pero tengo mis condiciones.  
  
–Usted dirá –Keel dijo satisfecho, repantigándose en la silla.  
  
–El profesor Fuyutsuki será mi segundo al mando. Yo supervisaré el diseño de la estructura de la agencia, y quiero un control absoluto sobre ella, incluyendo el programa MAGI. Nada de interferencias.  
  
–Claro –el anciano se encogió de hombros–, aunque deberá responder ante mí y el Consejo. Aparte de eso, la agencia será suya siempre que cumpla con los plazos del proyecto.  
  
–Bien. Una cosa más...  
  
–¿Y bien?  
  
–La primera niña –dijo Yui simplemente.  
  
–Esa parte del proyecto fue dirigida por Ikari en persona. Sé bien poco de ella –admitió–, salvo que es la única candidata capaz de pilotar un Eva... Eso, y sus orígenes.  
  
–No me refiero a eso. No puedo creer que viva así. ¿Desde cuando está al cuidado de Akagi?  
  
–No sé. Adóptela –dijo Keel levantándose–. O haga lo que mejor le parezca; ahora es asunto suyo. Buenas tardes, doctora. Y buena suerte.  
  
Yui asintió, y lo observó largamente mientras abandonaba la sala. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
–Por supuesto –murmuró quedamente, sacando una fotografía de la carpeta–. Rei Ayanami... Rei. Bonito nombre, Gendo.

***  
  
Shinji echó a correr según oyó la puerta que se abría. Siempre se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre tan pronto como llegaba a casa. Su madre había estado fuera durante dos días, y la canguro, aunque amable y tranquila, no era lo mismo. La echaba de menos, y se precipitó fuera del salón al oír el ruido que hacía en la entrada.  
  
Esta vez, no obstante, se quedo quieto bajo el dintel de la puerta. Parpadeó confundido. Junto a su madre, había una niña de su edad, con el pelo azulado y los ojos rojos.  
  
Yui contempló a Shinji preocupada. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ante aquello, pero no podía dejar a una niña tan pequeña viviendo prácticamente sola en un cuarto mugriento del laboratorio. La discusión que había mantenido con Akagi no había sido nada agradable, pero, por supuesto, ella no había podido hacer nada para evitar que Yui se saliese con la suya. Rei, mientras tanto, no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del laboratorio. Yui estaba un tanto perpleja con ella.  
  
–Hola cariño –dijo Yui con cuidado–. Ésta chica es Rei Ayanami, y va a vivir con nosotros.  
  
–¿En serio? –preguntó Shinji, mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
–Eh, sí –afirmó Yui cruzando los dedos.  
  
–Ah, vale –sonrió torpemente–. Yo soy Shinji. Te enseñaré la casa. ¡Ven!  
  
Shinji cogió a Rei de la mano y la arrastró al salón. Rei parpadeó sorprendida, pero no protestó. Yui se quedó mirándoles por la cristalera de la puerta del salón, viendo como Shinji sacaba todos y cada uno de sus juguetes y se los enseñaba a Rei. Sonrió, aliviada, y se dejó caer contra la pared. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tranquilo, y miró al techo.  
  
–Gendo... –murmuró-. Te echo de menos...  
  
***  
  
_Continuará..._  
  
***  
  
**_Notas del autor_**  
  
Éste es un viejo proyecto mío que había comenzado, inicialmente en inglés y bajo otro título, hará ya un par de años. Ahora he decidido retomarlo en castellano por varías razones. Entre ellas se encuentra el hecho de que no necesito que nadie revise la gramática u ortografía del texto por mí, por no hablar de que tardo infinitamente menos en escribir en castellano que en ese simulacro de idioma que los piratas usaban para insultarse mientras se repartían el botín contando con los dedos de los pies.  
  
La premisa de la que parte la historia es bastante simple, y bastante obvia. Yui intercambia su puesto por Gendo, con la consecuencia de que es éste y no la primera el que se va a tirar diez años cavilando dentro del Evangelion. A partir de ahí, evidentemente, se producirá una serie de cambios que, cual efecto mariposa, afectarán al resto de personajes y a la trama de la serie.  
  
Aparte del intercambio entre Gendo y Yui, existe un mínimo cambio que probablemente sólo notarán aquellos que tengan demasiado tiempo libre. En la serie original, Rei era creada por ingeniería genética a partir de los restos de Yui y del ADN de un ángel. Por razones obvias, tal cosa no sucede aquí – a menos que el lector desee que Rei se parezca físicamente a Gendo... Considérese tal cosa como una pequeña licencia poética que me permite añadir cierta ambigüedad a la postura de Yui.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo –Volviendo a casa– la acción saltará unos cuatro años en el futuro, para situar la historia en el año 2014, que es cuando la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante. También será considerablemente más largo que éste, o eso espero.  
  
¿Agradecimientos? A cualquiera que reseñe esta historia (el botón está un poco más abajo y a la izquierda, si no es mucha molestia) vaya por delante mi agradecimiento, así como a LeperMessiah y Autophage por su trabajo en la versión original de la historia.  
  
Athos


	2. Volviendo a casa

** CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: VOLVIENDO A CASA**  
  
_Nuevo Tokio III, Japón. Año 2014_  
  
La estación de tren de Nuevo Tokio estaba abarrotada de gente que se iba de la ciudad, volvía a ella o iba a esperar a algún viajero. Un parloteo incesante inundaba los andenes y, junto con el calor agobiante que reinaba bajo la enorme cúpula de cristal que cubría los apeaderos estaba poniendo a Shinji bastante nervioso.  
  
No podía ver a su madre en medio de todo aquel gentío, y comenzaba a estar un tanto preocupado. Intentó abrirse paso a través de la multitud, pero pronto desistió al darse cuenta de que estaba dando palos de ciego. Finalmente se subió a un banco y miró alrededor, tratando en vano de verla. Era inútil. En medio de toda aquella gente sería imposible reconocer la figura menuda de su madre.  
  
De pronto, sonrió y se bajo de un salto del banco, dirigiéndose en una dirección muy concreta. Había reconocido en medio de toda la gente una mota de pelo azulado.  
  
Tras no pocos esfuerzos, pisotones y empujones, Shinji consiguió llegar a donde su madre y Rei lo esperaban. Por casualidad, ambas estaban de espaldas a él. Sonrió de nuevo. Yui estaba saltando y poniéndose de puntillas, obviamente buscándolo. Rei, sin embargo, se limitaba a estar de pie junto a Yui, agarrándose las manos tras la espalda y esperando pacientemente.  
  
De pronto, giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos color rojo sangre en él. Shinji le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, divertido. Ella le devolvió una diminuta y breve sonrisa, y le murmuró algo a Yui.  
  
Diez segundos después, Shinji trataba desesperadamente de conseguir algo de aire en medio del abrazo de oso de su madre.  
  
-Hola, mamá... -gimió Shinji.

**OoOoOoO**  
  
-¿Qué tal en Osaka? –preguntó Yui mientras volvían a casa en coche-. ¿Lo pasaste bien?  
  
-¿Eh? Sí, claro –dijo Shinji-. La tía Keiko te manda recuerdos.  
  
-Qué amable –repuso Yui. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con la familia de Gendo; nunca pasando de una vaga cortesía, fría por demás. No obstante, Shinji se llevaba muy bien con sus primos, y no había razón alguna para que no pudiera pasar una semana en Osaka con ellos.  
  
-Os he echado de menos, de todas formas.  
  
-Más te vale –rió Yui-. Nosotras también. Sobre todo Rei, creo –añadió, sonriendo traviesa.  
  
Rei ignoró por completo las indirectas de Yui y contempló fijamente a Shinji, quien se puso colorado como un tomate. Cuando Rei volvió a mirar por la ventana, Shinji la observó de reojo. Estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color negro y con una blusa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande y sólo dejaba ver los dedos. Toda la ropa de Rei tenían las mangas ligeramente más grandes de la cuenta – y si no, Rei las estiraba en unos días-, única manía que Rei tenía con su vestuario que, por lo demás, no le preocupaba gran cosa. Él sí que había echado de menos a Rei y a su madre, y aunque había pasado una semana estupenda en casa de sus tíos, no había nada como estar en casa.  
  
No hablaron más- durante el viaje de vuelta. Shinji había llamado a casa todos los días –según sospechaba Yui, para hablar con Rei-, así que tampoco tenía gran cosa que contar que no supieran ya. Además, Shinji tenía la irritante costumbre de pensar que nada de lo que hacía era interesante para otras personas, lo que hacía de él un muchacho bastante introvertido y callado.  
  
-Os tengo que dejar en casa –recordó Yui-. Tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Me temo que sí. Lo siento mucho, Shinji.  
  
Shinji torció el gesto. No era infrecuente que su madre pasase las noches trabajando en el laboratorio en vez de en casa, y al día siguiente estaría ojerosa y cansada. Hasta donde él sabía, Nerv era una rama de las Naciones Unidas dedicada a la investigación biogenética, y su madre ocupaba un puesto relativamente importante en ella. Estaba lejos de adivinar que estaba en lo cierto, y a la vez, terriblemente equivocado.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al apartamento donde vivían, en las afueras de Nuevo Tokio. Según subían por las escaleras, Shinji comenzó a bostezar como una caverna; no podía evitar estar cansado. El viaje desde Osaka era largo, y de cualquier manera ya era tarde. Tan pronto como llegase a casa, decidió, se metería entre las sábanas.

**OoOoOoO**  
  
Irónicamente, no podía dormirse. Contempló la pared, parpadeando cansado. El viaje había sido cansado y aburrido, y el calor de la estación le había hecho sentirse somnoliento. No obstante, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Al día siguiente comenzaban de nuevo las clases, y necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Pero no podía. Estaba a punto de levantarse y coger su walkman cuando oyó ruido de pasos en el pasillo.  
  
No se movió cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, ni se inmutó cuando un par de brazos le rodearon por detrás. Sintió un sopló de aire caliente en la nuca, y alguien se acurrucó contra él, abrazándole con fuerza.  
  
-Hola, Rei –dijo Shinji tímidamente.  
  
-Buenas noches –murmuró la chica de piel alba, apretándose contra su espalda.  
  
Shinji suspiró, y dejó que el sueño –ahora sí- se apoderase lentamente de él.  
  
-Me hubiese gustado que vinieras conmigo a Osaka, ¿sabes? –murmuró somnoliento.  
  
A su espalda, Rei parpadeó incomoda, abrazándole un poco más fuerte. Enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
Dormían juntos desde hacía cuatro años, cuando, durante una noche de tormenta, se había metido en la cama de Shinji diciendo que no podía dormir bien. Shinji, aterrado por los truenos, se había alegrado sobremanera, y desde esa noche Rei había vuelto cada noche a su cuarto. Lo único que preocupaba a Shinji era que se enterase su madre (quien, desde luego, lo sabía desde el primer día y tenía aplazada sine die una charla con ellos sobre el tema). Eso, y el hecho de que empezaba a estar vagamente incómodo cuando Rei se abrazaba a él, de una manera que no hubiera sido capaz de expresar con palabras.  
  
Se dio cuenta, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Rei, de que la muchacha estaba ya dormida. En el calor del abrazo de Rei y notando como respiraba quedamente, Shinji se quedó dormido en seguida.

**OoOoOoO**  
  
-No.  
  
La oficina de Yui era una habitación pequeña y bien iluminada en la parte más alta de la pirámide de Nerv, con amplias ventanas que daban al lago artificial donde una patrullera gris azulada navegaba perezosamente. Como la de todas las personas realmente importantes, la mesa de Yui estaba vacía excepto por una pluma, un par de fotos (una de con Gendo, la otra con Rei y Shinji) y una delgada carpeta amarilla cuyo contenido Yui estudiaba con detenimiento. Alzó los brillantes ojos verdes y miró a su interlocutor, quién parpadeaba sorprendido.  
  
-¿No? –preguntó Naoko, frunciendo el ceño. Alta y con el pelo cobrizo, Naoko Akagi era más vieja que Yui, aunque apenas se le notaba. Era la encargada del sistema de superordenadores Magi, de su exclusivo diseño. Muchas de las esperanzas de Nerv reposaban en el correcto funcionamiento de los tres ordenadores, y, al ser imprescindible (y saberlo perfectamente) Naoko hacía lo que le venía en gana con ellos. No obstante, todo tenía un límite.  
  
-No, Naoko –negó Yui con calma.  
  
-Profesor –protestó Naoko dirigiéndose a Fuyutsuki, testigo mudo del intercambio-. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que necesitamos un tercer piloto.  
  
-A mí no me mire –repuso Fuyutsuki alzando las manos-. Yo aquí ni entro ni salgo. Es competencia de la doctora Ikari.  
  
-¡Yui! –dijo Naoko entonces-. Necesitamos un tercer piloto.  
  
-Pero no será Shinji.  
  
-Los informes de Marduk le señalan como el candidato ideal para el Eva-Uno. ¡No puedes ignorar eso!  
  
-Lo que yo ignore o deje de ignorar no es en absoluto asunto tuyo –replicó Yui enfadada-. Además, ¿desde cuando son cosa tuya los informes Marduk?  
  
Naoko apretó los labios, de mal humor. Se apoyó en la mesa y acercó su rostro al de Yui en una grosería calculada.  
  
-Estás dejando que tu vida personal se entrometa, Yui. Y no es la primera vez.  
  
-Creo recordar que soy yo, y no tú, quien dirige el centro, Naoko –respondió Yui alzando una ceja-. Y soy yo quien toma las decisiones. Yo soy la directora, Naoko, mal que te pese.  
  
-La capitán Katsuragi se queja de que le falta un piloto... y a ella no puedes ignorarla –Naoko sonrió desagradablemente.  
  
-Ya hablaré con ella. Mientras tanto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shinji. Buenos días, Naoko.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta de lo que está en juego? –siseó.  
  
-Perfectamente –repuso Yui, con hielo en su voz-. Y Shinji no será un piloto. Buenos días, doctora Akagi.  
  
-Veremos –amenazó veladamente Naoko, saliendo del despacho-. Ya veremos.  
  
La puerta se cerró bruscamente tras ella. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Yui cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. En ese momento no parecía enfadada, sólo triste y cansada. Miró a Fuyutsuki y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Le juro que no la soporto, profesor –se quejó-. Es tan arrogante... Me entran ganas de mandarla lejos de aquí. A Alemania, o a los Estados Unidos. Lejos de mi vista.  
  
-La necesitamos aquí. Y quizás tenga razón –Fuyutsuki se encogió de hombros- . Después de todo, no creo que encontremos más pilotos. Además, quien dijo aquello de 'ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos' tenía razón.  
  
Yui sonrió por un momento.  
  
-Ya... Pero, de todas formas, ¿cómo se atreve a tomar muestras de sangre a Shinji? ¿Pero quién se cree que es?  
  
-Las sacaría a través del Servicio Nacional de Salud, Yui. Tranquilízate.  
  
-¡Sólo porque Keel habla con ella un par de veces al año no se tiene porqué creer por encima mía!- susurró colérica, levantándose-. No me importa, Shinji no pilotará un Evangelion. Y menos ese. Veremos, dice. Claro que lo veremos.  
  
-Yui –dijo Fuyutsuki suavemente-. Hay tanto en juego... Además el equipo de Sohryu tardará algún tiempo en estar listo.  
  
La menuda mujer se mordió los labios, insegura. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el vasto paisaje del Geofront. Bajo la inmensa cúpula anaranjada, un milagro de ingeniería de origen desconocido, se extendía una gran llanura salpicada de casas. La colonia subterránea era uno de los lugares más singulares del planeta, y pocos de entre los que no trabajaban para Nerv conocían su existencia. Eso cambiaría pronto, por supuesto, pensó Yui. Como tantas otras cosas. Era un tiempo de cambios, y no todos ellos agradables. De hecho, casi ninguno.  
  
-¿Y cómo se lo digo? –preguntó, la voz temblorosa-. Profesor, ¿cómo le digo que todo lo que le conté es mentira... Que su padre murió en un accidente con un androide y que ahora tiene que pilotarlo?  
  
-Es difícil –admitió Fuyutsuki-. Y ahí no puedo ayudarte. Pero el tiempo apremia. La guerra empezará en unos meses. Ya lo sabes.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
Mucho más abajo, en los hangares de los Evangelion, allí donde los dos monstruosos androides de batalla descansaban inertes, un fugaz resplandor iluminó los ojos tras el yelmo púrpura.

**OoOoOoO**  
  
Notas del Autor  
  
Hay en este capítulo una cierta similitud con el primero de los episodios de la serie, algo por lo demás totalmente deliberado, puesto que me agrada la idea de que exista una cierta simetría respecto a la serie –aunque sólo por el momento-. En cualquier caso, las cosas pronto transcurren de otra manera, que espero sea lo suficientemente interesante como para mantener la atención de los lectores – y merecer algún comentario.  
  
En fin. Probablemente se me ha escapado alguna tilde por ahí, debido a que mi procesador de textos (Word 2003, eterna vergüenza de Microsoft) es estúpido y se empeña en cambiarlas cuando no debe. Nadie se dignó en hacer las galeradas del capítulo, así que los errores son sólo míos. De nuevo, cualquier comentario será bien recibido en chobitshotpop.com.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo 'De lo posible y lo imposible', Shinji descubre que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen...


	3. Rutina

_**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO: RUTINA**_

* * *

Shinji parpadeó cansado, molesto por el zumbido del despertador. Era temprano, muy temprano. Sin embargo la luz del sol ya se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Apagó el despertador y bostezó, dándose la vuelta en la cama. Estaba vacía. Rei se levantaba antes de que amaneciese para volver a su cuarto. Se levantó y bostezó como una caverna. Las vacaciones de verano se habían acabado, y era hora de volver al instituto por más que le pesase.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Se oía un leve borboteo de agua en el baño que delataba la presencia de Rei. Se dirigió a la cocina, tras echar un vistazo en el cuarto de su madre. Yui no estaba allí y la cama estaba aún hecha; probablemente estaba todavía trabajando en el laboratorio. Shinji suspiró y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para ellos.

A los pocos minutos, Rei salió del baño, ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa, esperando a que Shinji terminase con el desayuno.

-Buenos días –murmuró cuando Shinji se dio la vuelta.

-¡Buenos días! –contesto Shinji alegre, sentándose enfrente-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Rei asintió, y se dedicó a observar a Shinji mientras comían.

Shinji se dedicó a parlotear alegre durante un rato, explicándole a Rei lo que había hecho en Osaka. Aunque Rei no parecía prestar atención cuando le hablaban, Shinji sabía que la chica le estaba escuchando. Siempre le escuchaba.

Rei era una muchacha introvertida y amable. No hablaba casi nunca y apenas si se relacionaba con los demás alumnos de la escuela, pero no era una chica arisca, o desagradable. Shinji no recordaba haberla oído gritar nunca, y normalmente hablaba en un murmullo leve y quedo, como si le diera pereza hablar más alto.

-Tenemos que irnos ya –Rei le interrumpió suavemente-, o llegaremos tarde.

Shinji asintió y salieron juntos del apartamento.

Era una mañana suave y agradable, con el cielo despejado y el sol brillando en lo alto. No había demasiada gente por la calle: los que entraban a trabajar temprano ya lo habían hecho, y los que lo hacían a media mañana, aún no habían salido de casa. Se dirigieron con calma hacia el edificio grande y gris del instituto, de líneas sencillas y rectas.

-Hoy quiero ir al centro –dijo Rei de repente, rompiendo el silencio-. A comprar un libro.

-¿Sí? –sonrió Shinji -.¿Cuál?

-Una novela.

-¿Pero cuál?

-Ya he acabado la que estaba leyendo –respondió evasiva.

-Vale. Podemos ir después de clase.

-No. Me gustaría ir a nadar –parpadeó incomoda-. Más tarde. Cuando vuelva a casa, si no quieres venir conmigo.

-Como quieras –Shinji se encogió de hombros-. Cuando vengas, entonces. ¿Vas a ir a la piscina de Nerv?

-Sí –asintió Rei.

Rei tenía autorización para utilizar una piscina que había en la sede del laboratorio central. Shinji, por su parte, que no sabía nadar y le tenía un pánico horrible a las piscinas, prefería no acompañarla. De hecho, nunca había ido a la piscina de Nerv, y no sabía realmente dónde estaba.

Shinji no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Estaban llegando ya al instituto, y comenzaron a cruzarse con decenas de alumnos que, como ellos, asistían allí a clase. La mayoría eran hijos de trabajadores de Nerv, la gigantesca agencia de Naciones Unidas en la que trabajaba Yui.

No por primera vez se preguntó qué era exactamente a lo que se dedicaba su madre. Siempre evasiva sobre el tema, Yui sostenía que era demasiado aburrido como para que le interesase. Papeleo, y demás, respondía siempre.

Nada interesante.

* * *

Si bien era cierto que, en teoría, la mayor parte de su trabajo consistía en leer informes y dar el visto bueno a las solicitudes del personal que estaba por debajo, en la práctica era Fuyutsuki el que cargaba con toda la burocracia de Nerv, dejando libre a Yui para que supervisase de cerca el desarrollo de los proyectos de investigación de Nerv.

Y Yui los supervisaba de cerca. Tan de cerca que, en muchas ocasiones, alteraba en persona los ensayos sobre los prototipos, especialmente en lo que concernía al Número Uno. La mayor parte de los técnicos –ignorantes del destino que había corrido el último piloto del prototipo- solía pensar que la Directora era simplemente una maniática en lo que al gigante violeta refería.

En cualquier caso, a Yui se la solía encontrar en el Centro de Mando, mirando sobre el hombro de los que allí trabajaban. Y allí fue donde Ritsuko Akagi la encontró aquella mañana.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable. No era justo, pensó. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien. El pensamiento sólo la hizo sentirse peor. Un incipiente dolor de cabeza comenzó a martillear en sus sienes. Ritsuko se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Volvió a tragar saliva, y carraspeó.

-Hum… -comenzó indecisa-. ¿Directora Ikari?

-¿Sí? –dijo Yui, sin apartar la vista del monitor que estaba vigilando-. Así está bien –le murmuró al técnico que manejaba la consola-. Ahora introduce el programa de prueba.

-Yo qu… quería… esto… -tartamudeó Ritsuko, nerviosa. Iba a meter la pata. Lo estaba viendo venir, y Naoko se enfadaría. Vaya que sí.

Finalmente, Yui se levantó, suspirando, prestándole al fin atención. Ritsuko pensó que la directora parecía agotada, con ojeras bajo los ojos glaucos. Pese a todo, Yui esbozó una sonrisa amable, aunque algo cansada.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Ritsuko? –dijo Yui amablemente.

-Yo… Quería pedirle permiso para realizar otra prueba de sincronización con Rei, esta tarde –murmuró de carrerilla, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí… Los resultados de la última fueron inconcluyentes, y me gustaría… um… tener más datos.

Ritsuko se encargaba de la supervisión psicológica de los pilotos. De la piloto, más bien. Hasta que el Número Dos, el primer modelo de serie y su piloto, Asuka Sohryu, se trasladasen a Nuevo Tokio III, Rei era la única capaz de pilotar un Evangelion, y Ritsuko se encargaba de su salud mental y de solucionar los problemas de sincronización que tuviesen su fuente en el piloto.

-Como quieras –Yui se encogió de hombros. La petición era un tanto irregular, pues Ritsuko no solía solicitar pruebas con los prototipos. Más bien solía aprovechar las pruebas que se realizaban por otros motivos para recabar sus datos, y, sobre todo, se dedicaba a hablar con Rei sobre su vida personal-. ¿Quieres hablar con Rei, antes?

-¡No! –Ritsuko cerró los ojos-. Esto… Quiero decir que… no hace falta. Es sólo… que quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

-Vale. Habla con Ibuki y dile que yo lo he autorizado. Rei estará en la piscina, me parece. Deja que nade un rato, si no te importa.

-Desde luego –murmuró Ritsuko, avergonzada de sí misma-.

-Que le avise Ibuki, o tú misma. Yo estaré ocupada.

-Claro… Gracias, doctora Ikari.

-Sí, sí… Déjame ver otra vez la prueba de tensión estructural… -dijo, olvidándose de Ritsuko y prestando atención de nuevo a la pantalla principal del laboratorio.

Ritsuko se inclinó formalmente y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. Mordiéndose el labio consiguió no echarse a temblar hasta que no salió del laboratorio. Entonces tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes del pasillo para no caer al suelo.

Le temblaban las rodillas, y no podía sentirse peor consigo misma. Con una mano temblorosa sacó un teléfono móvil y marcó un número de memoria.

-¿Madre? –dijo, con voz queda-. Soy yo. Sí, ya se lo he pedido, pero… Madre, en serio, no es buena idea… Sí, claro que lo sé, pero Rei… Por favor… -suspiró, derrotada y muerta de vergüenza.

-Sí, madre. Como quieras.

* * *

Lo único que se oía en la vasta piscina de Nerv era el chapoteo rítmico de los brazos de Rei a medida que avanzaba por la piscina. No había nadie más allí, y muchas veces daba la sensación de que la única usuaria de la piscina era Rei. Al menos, nunca había visto a nadie bañarse en ella.

Un poco cansada, ya estaba pensando en salir del agua cuando, al sacar la cabeza para respirar, notó que había alguien en el borde de la piscina. Cuando llegó al borde, se asomó para encontrar la cara risueña de la asistente personal de Yui, Maya Ibuki, una muchacha de apenas veinticinco años, morena, simpática y muy guapa, que trabajaba única y exclusivamente para Yui. Para el resto del personal, Maya era la –terriblemente atractiva- Voz de Dios en persona.

-Hola, Rei –dijo Maya alegremente-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien –jadeó Rei, sujetándose con los codos por encima del borde de la piscina-. Ya casi he terminado.

-Estupendo. Esto… Me temo que vamos a tener que hacer otra prueba de sincronización esta tarde.

-¿Sí? –Rei torció ligeramente el gesto.

-Ajá. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Yo… -susurró Rei-. No, supongo que no. ¿Va a durar mucho?

-No creo –repuso Maya-. Como el último, o menos. Una hora y estás fuera.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Rei.

* * *

Aún le daría tiempo a salir con Shinji, después de todo. Salió de la piscina y se secó con cuidado. Después se apresuró a ir al vestuario para cambiarse, casi corriendo. No quería perder tiempo. Cuando antes empezase, antes acabaría.

Shinji estaba aprovechando el tiempo para practicar con el violoncelo cuando, de repente, se fue la luz. Parpadeó confundido y paró de tocar. No era frecuente que se fuese la luz en la ciudad, y menos a plena luz del sol, con un tiempo estupendo. Al final, se encogió de hombros, ajeno al alboroto que se estaba produciendo sesenta pisos más abajo, en el subsuelo de la ciudad, y siguió tocando. Después de todo, el violoncelo no necesitaba enchufes.

* * *

Decir que Yui estaba enfadada hubiese sido un error. Estaba más que furiosa; una cólera fría emanaba de cada poro de su ser, y todo el personal que se había reunido en su oficina estaba intimidado y se miraba los zapatos con detenimiento. Excepto por Naoko Akagi, que parecía estar más aburrida que otra cosa, y Misato Katsuragi, quien, vestida en su ceñido uniforme azul oscuro de las Naciones Unidas, contemplaba la escena con la tranquila calma del que sabe que no se le puede hacer responsable del embrollo.

Yui los estudió a todos uno por uno, con calma.

-Quiero saber qué ha pasado –dijo fríamente-. Ahora.

Maya miró de reojo a los demás, y enseguida quedo claro que tendría que ser ella quien hablase. Un par de técnicos de baja graduación le estaban implorando con los ojos que no los metiera en el asunto, y Ritsuko estaba rozando un ataque de pánico y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Naoko estaba pasando del tema olímpicamente, y Misato acababa de llegar desde su oficina y no había estado en el hangar de pruebas, al igual que Fuyutsuki.

Tomó aliento y se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa.

-Bien… La simulación iba bien, pura rutina, hasta que de repente el Prototipo Cero se descontroló, por motivos… -miró a Naoko de reojo, sin que el gesto pasase desapercibido a Yui- …esto, poco claros. No sabemos aún porqué, pero de pronto se activó el sistema de eyección del piloto, y entonces fue cuando Rei… -tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio.

-Ya veo –siseó Yui-. ¿Ritsuko?

-¿Sí? –respondió con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de estrujarse nerviosa las manos con tanta fuerza que se le estaban quedando blancas.

-¿Cómo está Rei?

Ritsuko se quedó blanca como un sudario.

-Fuera… de peligro –consiguió decir, tragando saliva-. Nada grave, sólo… cortes y contusiones.

-¿Y el ojo? –Yui frunció el ceño.

-Se… Se le pondrá bien… pero llevará algunas semanas, creo, y no creo que pueda pilotar hasta que…

-Ritsuko, quiero que te encargues de ella hasta que salga del hospital. Que esté cómoda y tranquila. ¿Está claro? –Ritsuko asintió como pudo, roja de vergüenza-. Ya hablaré contigo más tarde –concluyó Yui, cortante.

Ritsuko asintió de nuevo, sin mirar nunca a Yui a los ojos.

Yui contempló los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio con atención, como si los viera por primera vez. Parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia del resto de gente en la habitación, hasta que alzó la vista de nuevo y miró a Misato.

-¿Capitán Katsuragi?

Misato asintió tranquilamente, sin preocupación. Nada de lo que había pasado hacía un rato era responsabilidad suya, y se preguntaba vagamente que era lo que la directora podría querer de ella.

-Quiero que escolte a mi hijo al Geofront. A partir de ahora Shinji será… -titubeó- el… Tercer Niño. Que venga lo antes posible, si no es molestia.

-Desde luego –respondió suavemente Misato, bastante sorprendida. No sabía que el hijo de Ikari fuese un candidato a piloto-. Me encargaré de ello en persona. Con su permiso…

Yui asintió, y Misato dejó la habitación con paso firme.

-Y ahora, el resto –continuó, endureciendo el tono-. Quiero saber para mañana por la mañana porqué falló la prueba, porqué se descontroló el prototipo y porqué diablos se eyectó la carlinga así por las buenas. ¿Está claro? –preguntó, recibiendo un coro de vagas afirmaciones como respuesta-. Pues hala, fuera de mi vista. Tú quédate, Maya.

Naoko le dedicó una mirada despectiva al salir, que Yui le sostuvo sin parpadear hasta que la perdió de vista. Le pareció, entonces, que había esbozado una media sonrisa de triunfo, cruel y afilada, y sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Había llegado a considerar a Rei como una hija, y cuando la había visto con la cara vendada, sedada y durmiendo en la cama del hospital, se le habían encendido los ánimos. Si hubiera tenido a mano a Naoko Akagi –la sombra de su mano era alargada- la hubiese estrangulado allí mismo. Había sido una suerte para la encargada del Magi que hubiese estado leyendo indolentemente toda la tarde en su despacho.

Maya carraspeó tímidamente, y Yui le prestó atención de nuevo.

-¿Qué significa 'motivos poco claros', Maya?

-Yo… er… -Maya se puso colorada-. He estado investigando en el Magi… Y no sé, pero algo falla.

-Sigue –dijo Yui. Maya era la mejor operadora de toda Nerv, y una chica inusualmente despierta, además. Había aprendido a fiarse de la intuición de Maya.

-Mm. El protocolo de la prueba está un tanto alterado, pero no sé si hasta el punto de causar fallos, o si es simplemente una puesta al día del código. Y yo… no sé, tendría que mirarlo más a fondo.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Yui-. Mira a ver que sacas en claro. Y dile a Fuyutsuki, que estará ahí fuera, que entre.

-Entendido, Directora –asintió Maya.

Cuando ya estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta, Yui la detuvo.

-Maya… Además… Ten un ojo puesto en Rei, ¿vale?

Maya no le recordó que iba a estar más que ocupada con lo que tenía entre manos. Se veía a leguas lo preocupada que estaba por Rei. Se limitó a asentir de nuevo, y salió del despacho.

Al poco hizo su entrada Fuyutsuki, quien había salido con el resto de la gente.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Y cómo quiere que esté? Rei casi pierde un ojo por culpa de esa… en fin. Y me ha obligado a traer a Shinji así, por las buenas, sin que pueda hablar antes con él. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que Shinji va a decir cuando se entere…

-No sé si eso era necesario… -murmuró.

-La guerra podría empezar mañana, o el mes que viene –suspiró Yui, cansada-. No lo sé. Y mientras, Naoko sigue jugando. Pero me las pagará todas juntas, no se preocupe. Tarde o temprano, me las pagará –gruñó amenazadora.

-Tranquila –dijo Fuyutsuki-. No sabe nada. Cree que todo esto es un juego.

-Ya –murmuró Yui-. Pero aún puede arruinarlo todo.

Y era mucho lo que había en juego, pensó. Especialmente para ella.

* * *

Toc, toc.

Los golpecitos en la puerta se repitieron hasta que Shinji, embebido en su cello, se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando. Miró el reloj y sacudió la cabeza, preocupado. No era normal que Rei tardase tanto. Pero bueno, ya estaba allí.

Para su sorpresa, no era Rei la que estaba tras la puerta. En cambio, se encontraba una oficial del ejército de las Naciones Unidas, alta y de pelo morado. Su rostro le sonaba vagamente, pero no conseguía situarlo.

-¿Shinji Ikari? –preguntó la oficial, con tono preocupado.

-¿Sí? –dijo Shinji a la defensiva. Nada bueno podía venir cuando un militar conocía tu nombre, se figuró.

-Soy Misato Katsuragi. Vengo de parte de tu madre y… tienes que venir conmigo a la sede de Nerv.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó alarmado-. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero… -suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Ella te lo explicará todo mejor.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó Shinji, ya convencido de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Ya lo verás –murmuró Katsuragi-. Si te lo contase, no me creerías.

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**_

_Pues eso. Aquí está el capítulo tercero, que me ha llevado infinitamente más tiempo del que por derecho le correspondía, no se si por pura vagancia o por falta de inspiración. _

_En cualquier caso, en este capítulo aparecen muchos más personajes de la serie original, aunque muchos de ellos con distintos roles: Ritsuko es simplemente la psicóloga jefe de Nerv, Maya Ibuki es la asistente personal de Yui, Naoko es, como ya sabíamos, la responsable del sistema Magi y Misato es una oficial de las Naciones Unidas, responsable del aparato militar de Nerv. Yui no daba demasiado el pego dirigiendo una organización militarizada, así que metí mano ahí también. _

_Para cualquier comentario, mi correo es _ _, y gracias por anticipado por los comentarios. ¡Hasta la vista!_

_**Athos**_


	4. De lo posible y lo imposible

_**CAPÍTULO TERCERO: DE LO POSIBLE Y LO IMPOSIBLE**_

* * *

Lo último que recordaba Rei era el estruendo de los puños del número cero golpeando las paredes del hangar mientras la carlinga caía al suelo. Retumbaban como tambores, rítmicos y pesados. Luego, la carlinga se había estrellado y todo había sido oscuridad, durante un tiempo que no pudo medir. Cuando se despertó, se encontró mirando a un techo de color blanco aséptico. Al menos, lo veía con uno de los ojos. El otro estaba sumido en tinieblas, creando un curioso contraste con el ojo que veía. Con el derecho, Rei veía una mancha de blanco puro. Con el izquierdo, la negrura más absoluta.

Se preguntó si se habría quedado tuerta, y alzó la mano para palparlo. Descubrió que aparentemente el ojo seguía en su sitio, aunque cubierto de vendas, y, por otra parte, que le dolían el brazo y el hombro.

¿Ya has despertado? –susurró una voz conocida a su izquierda, allí donde no alcanzaba a ver-. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Shinji?

-Shh... –murmuró tranquilizador Shinji-. Relájate, no te muevas.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a la derecha de Rei y dentro de su campo de visión. Parecía cansado,

¿Cómo estás? –repitió.

-No sé… -Rei reprimió un gesto de dolor-. Me duele el brazo.

-Te pondrás bien –sonrió Shinji-. No te preocupes.

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa, y Shinji le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de puro alivio y contento por verle allí. La mano de Shinji se retiró, dejando tibias trazas sobre la piel de Rei, allí donde los dedos habían rozado la mejilla. Rei abrió los ojos y se que

-Shinji… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital de… -titubeó él, mirando afuera por la ventana, incómodo-. En el Geofront.

-Yo… -susurró, asustada-. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

¿Contigo? No… Creo que no –se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño-. No es culpa tuya. Pero creo que deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes –sonrió, alborotándole el pelo color lavanda-. Ahora descansa¿vale? Volveré enseguida.

-Vale –suspiró Rei, cansada, reclinándose en la cama.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Rei le llamó de nuevo.

¿Shinji?

¿Sí? –se volvió, solícito.

-Yo… ¿Vendrás a dormir conmigo? –preguntó Rei con un susurro sedoso.

Shinji se quedó parado en la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

-Por supuesto –asintió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciendo en su rostro-. Claro que sí. Pero ahora descansa un poco, vale?

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la venciera. Pero esta vez la negrura que la invadió era aterciopelada y cálida, y muy distinta del frío y solitario pozo en el que la había sumido el accidente.

* * *

Se apresuró pasillo abajo, camino de una pequeña sala de espera. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Yui sentada en una de las sillas de la sala, mirando ausente por la ventana del cuarto.

Shinji dudó. Quería estar enfadado con ella, pero no podía. No era capaz de enfadarse, ni con Rei por habérselo ocultado, ni con Yui por… lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con todo aquello.

-Mamá… -dijo suavemente, no sabiendo como empezar la conversación-. Ya está despierta.

Yui apenas le miró, pálida.

¿Sí? –murmuró con un hilo de voz-. ¿Cómo est�?

-Bien, supongo. Le duele el brazo. Y el ojo.

¿Y tú? –su madre le miró, avergonzada.

-No sé. Yo… Es que no sé qué decir, o pensar. No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Es por una buena causa –suspiró Yui, levantándose-. Y no lo haría si tuviese alguna otra oportunidad. Ven conmigo y te explicaré más.

-Pero dejaste que pasase esto. Mira como está –Shinji se paró en seco-. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirnos nada?

-No me hables en ese tono, jovencito. Aún soy tu madre. Rei se pondrá bien –Yui frunció el ceño-. Te lo garantizo personalmente. Pero llevará algún tiempo, y por eso te necesitamos.

-Quieres que la sustituya.

-En pocas palabras, sí –le miró de reojo-. ¿Lo harás?

-No sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

Yui decidió no presionarlo más, y ambos se subieron a un ascensor. No se cruzaron palabra mientras duró el trayecto: ambos tenían demasiado en que pensar. Shinji aún no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. De repente, había descubierto que muchas cosas de las que estaba seguro no eran, en realidad, lo que aparentaban. Su madre había pasado de ser una aburrida funcionaria gubernamental a ser la directora de una gigantesca agencia secreta cuya base estaba bajo la ciudad. De repente, Rei pilotaba alguna clase de gigantesca máquina de combate. Y de repente, a él mismo se le pedía que hiciese lo mismo.

¿Cómo puedes… estar metida en todo esto?

-Es una historia muy larga –repuso Yui-. Y ni yo misma lo sé demasiado bien. Era… el trabajo de tu padre, y cuando… -titubeó, pero no por las razones que Shinji suponía, cuando murió, me pidieron que lo continuase.

¿Y Rei?

-Necesita descansar –Yui sacudió la cabeza-. Simplemente eso, y se pondrá bien.

-No me refería a eso –Shinji frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué ella?

Yui sacudió la cabeza, mesándose los cabellos.

-Rei es… un asunto complicado en sí misma. Sabes que no sois hermanos, que se vino a vivir con nosotros hace ya algún tiempo. Que es huérfana.

-Lo sé.

-Ya entonces era nuestro único piloto. Parte del proyecto desde muy, muy pequeña. Se ha entrenado para pilotar el Evangelion desde niña.

¿Por eso la trajiste a casa¿Para poder vigilarla? –siseó Shinji-. ¿Porqué te era útil?

-No, Shinji –Yui suspiró, más triste que otra cosa-. Estaba sola, y era tan pequeña… No podía dejarla sola, al cuidado de Naoko –añadió, con un ramalazo súbito de resentimiento en la voz. Shinji no sabía quien era Naoko, pero estaba claro que era alguien a quien su madre no apreciaba demasiado. Muy poco, en realidad-. No sé como habría crecido Rei si la hubiera dejado con ella. Casi autista, imagino. Y no pienses que no quiero a Rei, solo porqué estamos aquí abajo. Si hubiera otra manera de pilotar los Eva, o alguna otra manera de salir del embrollo en que nos hemos metido, créeme, la habría aprovechado.

Shinji suspiró. Era simplemente surrealista, y no estaba demasiado seguro de que todo aquello no fuese alguna clase de sueño. O más bien una pesadilla, pensó suspirando. De todas formas, la decisión estaba clara. No podía dejar que Rei cargase a solas con aquello.

-Yo también lo haré –susurró, nervioso.

¿En serio? –murmuró Yui-. Aún no lo has visto todo.

-Sabes que da igual, mamá –Shinji apartó la vista, molesto. Aunque estuviese dispuesto a ello, no tenía porqué gustarle-. Pero no lo hago porque sea una buena causa, o porque tú me lo pidas.

-Lo sé. Y llegará a ser un problema.

¿Por qué?

-Porque… -titubeo, insegura. No más mentiras, se dijo a si misma. No más mentiras… Excepto una. La gran mentira-. No voy a engañarte, Shinji. Va a ser peligroso y quizás…

¿Tenga que poner a Rei en la balanza? –completó Shinji, sombrío, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya sabes para donde va a inclinarse.

-Estás enamorado de Rei –observó Yui, queda-. ¿No es así?

-Yo… -Shinji se puso colorado y sacudió la cabeza tímidamente-. No sé. Quizás. ¿Te parece mal?

¿A mí? –suspiró, preguntándose que haría Shinji si supiera lo que ella sabía. Decidió que ninguno de los dos, ni Rei ni Shinji, necesitaban saber más. No era justo, maldita sea. Alguien iba a pagar por la inocencia corrompida ese día-. No, supongo que no, pero es todo tan complicado… Supongo que tenía que acabar pasando, pero era más fácil no verlo. ¿Irás a dormir con ella esta noche?

¿Lo sabías? –Shinji abrió los ojos, inocente.

-Shinji, hijo mío… -Yui se río por primera vez en toda el día-. ¿De verdad pensabas que me estabais engañando?

-Yo… Sí, creo que debería ir.

-Como quieras. Hemos llegado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para mostrar una vasta sala de reuniones con amplios ventanales, que daban a un vacío en penumbra más allá del cual Shinji no podía ver nada. La sala estaba casi vacía, y Shinji sólo reconoció a uno de los que allí estaban sentados: la oficial vestida de azul que le había recogido en casa, y que había dicho llamarse Misato Katsuragi. Del resto, a ninguno conocía.

-Este es Shinji Ikari –dijo Yui, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole un apretón afectuoso-. El tercer niño.

¿Tercero? –preguntó Shinji, confundido.

-Rei es la primera –le susurró Yui, mientras la gente asentía cortésmente-. Y hay una chica en Alemania que también puede pilotar un Eva. Contigo, las tres únicas personas en el mundo capaces de pilotar un Evangelion.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que podré? –dijo Shinji, inseguro-. ¿Y qué es un Evangelion, ya que estamos? No me lo has dicho todavía.

-En cuanto a si eres capaz –Yui se encogió de hombros-. Eres mi hijo. Tienes que poder; va en los genes. Y un Evangelion… Maya, por favor. Las luces.

Con un zumbido, las luces que iluminaban el hangar más allá de la sala de juntas se encendieron, vacilantes primero y con más fuerza después. Y Shinji se quedo pasmado, más asombrado que si Dios se hubiera bajado de los cielos a saludarle. De repente, y sin previo aviso, se encontró mirando a los ojos a un gigante violeta de casi cien metros de altura.

Estaba sin palabras. Más que sin palabras; su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una cosa tan grande no podía existir. Era contra natura, irreal. Todas las cosas de gran tamaño que existen tienen imbuida una cierta grandeza de espíritu que hace que sea natural su tamaño. Una ballena, un puente o un rascacielos, por ejemplo, no podrían ser concebidos de otra manera que no fuera de gran talla, grandes a nuestros ojos. Pero aquello era simplemente monstruoso; era sencillamente un ser humano de cien metros de altura, bien proporcionado y esbelto, y por esa misma proporción, horrible.

¿Qué es eso? –musitó Shinji, apenas capaz de articular palabra.

-Un Evangelion. El prototipo número uno. Tu Evangelion –le contestó Misato, levantándose de la mesa-. Serás el piloto exclusivo de la serie uno.

¿Y Rei se hirió pilotando eso? –Shinji miró a su madre.

-No –negó Yui, sacudiendo la cabeza-. El… accidente de Rei se produjo durante una prueba con el modelo de pruebas, el número cero. Aún hay otro más en Alemania, el modelo de serie dos. Y hay más fabricándose en Estados Unidos.

¿Y para que sirven¿Contra qué combaten? No esperarás en serio que le haga daño a nadie con eso…

-Ni yo te lo pediría –sonrió Yui, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y estrechándole contra ella-. Sirve para luchar contra los ángeles.

¿Ángeles? –parpadeó Shinji-. ¿Estás de broma?

-No. Dentro de unos meses, la ira de Dios, el mal fundamental, se desatará sobre la Tierra. Y somos la primera y última línea de defensa. Si fallamos nosotros, falla todo –repuso Misato, completamente seria-. Pero no fallaremos. Hemos tenido tiempo para prepararlo todo, excepto a los pilotos. Te necesitamos.

¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –susurró Yui, abrazándole-. Si no quieres, yo…

-No te preocupes –sonrió Shinji, devolviéndole el abrazo-. Lo haré. Si es como dices, lo haré.

Fue una suerte que estuvieran abrazados, o Shinji habría visto la ola de vergüenza que recorría el rostro de su madre. Yui cerró los ojos y le abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Lo siento… -murmuró-. Lo siento tanto, por Rei y por ti… Tu padre… habría estado orgulloso de ti.

* * *

¿Ves, Shinji? Es muy fácil –señaló Misato, contoneándose para salir de la carlinga sin que la falda azul se le subiese, lo cual no dejaba de tener mérito-. Realmente los controles sirven para lo que tú quieras que sirvan en un momento dado, excepto por un par que aprenderás enseguida. Y además… ¡Pero atiéndeme, Shinji! Esto es importante. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Esta ropa es de Rei –murmuró Shinji malhumorado, estirándose el mono de piloto. Estaba ceñido como un guante a su cuerpo, excepto en la zona pectoral, donde su flaccidez demostraba a las claras que la ocupante original estaba mejor dotada que Shinji en ese terreno-. No debería ponérmela.

-Hasta que te hagamos uno a medida –se rió Misato, divertida, tendrás que apañártelas con los trajes de piloto de Ayanami. Lo siento. La semana que viene tendrás el tuyo propio, te lo prometo.

¿Cuánto hace que la conoces?

¿A Ayanami? –Misato hizo memoria, reclinándose contra la carlinga blanca-. Desde hace tres años, cuando me hice cargo del ala militar de Nerv. Pero ella ya pertenecía al programa de antes. Supongo que tú la conoces mejor que yo. No habla demasiado.

-Hm. ¿Y como funciona Nerv¿A que se dedica mi madre?

-Sabe Dios. Nerv está dividida en dos partes separadas. Primero, Nerv propiamente dicha, que dirige tu madre, y que se dedica a diseñar, construir y mantener los Evangelion. Pasan la mayor parte del tiempo envueltos en un halo de misterio, y no sueltan prenda sobre las investigaciones de ahí abajo –señaló con el pulgar hacia abajo-. Nerv se divide en seis o siete secciones: de investigación, seguridad, desarrollo, logística… Yo que sé. Por otro lado, está el Regimiento –añadió, mostrándole el parche de su hombro, en el que aparecía un ángel alado con una espada, una sección que dirijo yo misma y se encarga del uso táctico de los cacharros estos en nombre de la ONU. Nosotros los rompemos, ellos los reparan. Y tu madre… Aparentemente no se dedica a nada en concreto¿sabes? Simplemente pulula por los laboratorios, poniendo a todo el mundo nervioso, aunque seguro que guarda más de una sorpresa en esa bata suya. Y Ayanami y tú mismo estáis en el limbo, dependiendo unas veces de Nerv y otra de mí. Y Asuka, cuando llegue.

¿Asuka?

-La segunda niña. Está en Alemania, y vendrá en un par de meses. Una chica muy… rimbombante, por definirla de alguna manera. Te caerá bien. Es la piloto del número dos.

-Lo sé. Mi madre me lo dijo.

-Le ha dolido mucho¿sabes?

¿El qué?

-El accidente de Ayanami, y tener que llamarte a ti aquí abajo. Tu madre es buena gente. No debieras enfadarte con ella; tiene una responsabilidad exagerada sobre sus hombros, más de lo que puedas alguna vez imaginar, y aún así se las ha apañado para criaros a los dos, según tengo entendido.

-Sí, pero… No sé que pensar.

-Nadie lo sabe. Es difícil –añadió comprensiva, pero no hay otro remedio –se levantó, y miró el reloj-. Si te digo la verdad, es tontería que te explique todo esto. Hasta que no lo hagas tú mismo, no vas a entender nada. Mira, tómate un descanso y dentro de dos horas haremos una prueba con el número uno. Ve a ver a Ayanami, si quieres. Dale recuerdos míos.

¿Con esta ropa? –Shinji arrugó la nariz.

-Pero si te queda muy bien… -se rió Misato-. Cámbiate, si quieres, pero estate aquí en dos horas más o menos¿vale?

-Vale –asintió Shinji, levantándose.

Dos minutos más tarde, estaba arrancándose del cuerpo la el mono de piloto igual que si le quemase. Y tres minutos después se encontraba de nuevo ante la puerta de la habitación de Rei. Entró, titubeante, pero la joven malherida estaba durmiendo. Esta vez era solo sueño, y Shinji sonrió, tranquilo, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Rei. Se sentó en la silla y la cogió suavemente de la mano, retrepándose en la silla para esperar. Tenía la sensación de haberse metido en algo que le iba demasiado grande, pero le daba igual. En aquel momento, viendo la expresión relajada en el rostro durmiente de Rei, le daba igual.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

-Sorprendentemente bien. Tiene mucho potencial y es un chico despierto –replicó Misato-. Nos llevaremos bien. Más tarde tendremos una toma de contacto con el Eva, para que se vaya acostumbrando. Pero promete.

-No, no me refiero a eso… -murmuró Yui.

-No está enfadado con usted, si es lo que quiere decir –dijo Misato con tiento-. Al menos no de momento, eso me parece; creo que todo esto le sobrepasa, y por el momento se limita a dejar que sucedan las cosas.

-Tendré que hablar con él, supongo –suspiró-. Todavía le debo tantas explicaciones…

Misato la contempló de reojo. Yui parecía ensimismada mirando al número uno. Se preguntó hasta que punto eran Shinji y Rei diferentes en el corazón de Yui Ikari, y se dijo a si misma que probablemente Shinji le recordase demasiado a su padre, mientras que a Rei… Estaba claro que la quería como a una hija, pero se figuró que no debía de ser lo mismo.

Se acarició inconscientemente el abdomen, pasando los dedos sobre la vieja herida. Pronto, a los que habían matado a su padre y arrancado de su vientre la posibilidad de otra chiquilla con rizos violetas les llegaría la hora de ajustar cuentas. Todo era un asunto personal, si se miraba desde cierto punto de vista, y la guerra que estaba en trance de empezar no era en absoluto distinta.

Miró a su vez a la mole violeta del número uno, y le pareció que era menos amenazadora que de costumbre. Un poco más paternal, quiz�, como si la llegada al fin de su piloto lo completase, dándole un alma a quien servir. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a ver cosas como esa, y lo imposible le parecía ahora normal.

Y la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. Misato suponía que vería cosas aún más insólitas antes de que acabara el año.

No sabía cuan en lo cierto estaba.

* * *

**_Continuará_**


	5. No te preocupes

_**CAPÍTULO CUARTO: NO TE PREOCUPES**_

* * *

****

La ciudad estaba vacía y solitaria. El único sonido que Shinji podía distinguir, aparte del repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su armadura, era el sonido de sus propios pasos haciendo eco en las vacías avenidas. Agarró el fusil de asalto con más fuerza, para que no se resbalase de sus manos mojadas, y se recostó contra el edificio que hacía esquina, mirando con cuidado de reojo a la desenfilada que formaba el parque de Hayashimizu con su pequeña charca. Nada. Se relajo ligeramente, ejerciendo más presión contra el rascacielos. El tremendo peso del Evangelion hizo que varias cristaleras se rompieran, y Shinji sacudió la cabeza, mirando abajo desde más de cien metros de altura.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a la escala en que se veían las cosas desde la carlinga del piloto. En vez de ver las cosas simplemente desde arriba, como si fuera la terraza de un edificio, el Eva alteraba su propia percepción, haciéndole ver las cosas como si midiera lo mismo que la unidad. En cierto sentido, él era el Eva. Y puesto que sentía la lluvia sobre las placas blindadas como si cayera sobre su propia piel, se preguntó si también sentiría el dolor del androide como suyo. Misato había intentado tranquilizarle con una vaga explicación acerca de pantallas de retroalimentación y filtros de reentrada, pero lo único que había conseguido era dejarlo con la impresión de que ella tampoco lo sabía demasiado bien.

En fin. Suspiró y avanzó a hurtadillas por la avenida hacia el parque. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, y el espantoso olor del LCL tampoco lo estaba ayudando demasiado. Y el Ángel no aparecía por ninguna parte. Además, ninguno de los sistemas de apoyo del Número Uno funcionaba, quedando sólo sus propios sentidos para ayudarlo. Se quedó quieto, esperando oír algún ruido o crujido, pero no se oía nada. Sólo la lluvia y su propia respiración, nerviosa y entrecortada. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón (¿o sería el del Eva?) como si fuera un tambor lejano, y la lluvia, y eso era todo.

Pero olía a LCL. El hedor a sangre seca y corrompida del líquido naranja que inundaba la cabina se hizo de repente más fuerte, y pareció inundarlo todo hasta desplazar al olor húmedo y agradable de la lluvia. Abrió los ojos, presa de una súbita certeza, y se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose con un impulso instintivo. Allí estaba, detrás de él. Había estado siguiéndolo a hurtadillas, sonrió, pero no le había dado tiempo a acercarse lo suficiente. Con cuidado, alzo el fusil y lo encaró. Un blanco perfecto, a ciento cincuenta metros y con viento en contra, le informó el ordenador de tiro. El Ángel no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Pero titubeó, y ese fue su fin, porque en el parpadeo en que las dudas de Shinji le invadieron –reticente a apretar el gatillo- el Ángel se lanzo hacia delante y le clavó una especie de alabarda donde el cuello del Eva se unía con el pecho, allí donde las gigantescas placas de blindaje cerámico eran más delgadas. Shinji trastabilló, sorprendido, y cayó de espaldas, y el Ángel, similar al Número Uno, pero de color rojo y con cuatro ojos fríos y letales, levantó la alabarda y la dejó caer, apoyándose en ella con todo su peso.

Y todo se volvió de color negro.

-----------

Misato se dio una palmada en el rostro, desesperada, viendo como el gigantesco androide se desplomaba torpemente, y como el Ángel le saltaba encima.

-¡Shinji! –gruñó por la radio-. ¿Estás bien?

-Huh… -titubeó Shinji, poniéndose colorado-. Sí, supongo. Er… Lo siento. Otra vez.

Misato suspiró, cansada. Era la décima vez que el simulador derrotaba a Shinji. No era demasiado de extrañar, configurado como estaba en su nivel máximo de dificultad, con el Ángel (una proyección del Número Dos, en realidad) a plena capacidad. No obstante, Shinji parecía tener un sexto sentido para pilotar el Eva, con unos reflejos y coordinación casi inhumanos… Excepto a la hora de disparar. Nueve de las diez veces, Shinji se había conseguido situar en posición de efectuar un disparo letal antes de que el Ángel le alcanzara… Y las nueve veces había dudado, con resultados funestos.

-A ver, sal de ahí. No tiene sentido pilotar más. Lo haces de maravilla –Misato se encogió de hombros.

Shinji salió avergonzado de la cabina del simulador, empapado de los pies a la cabeza de LCL y tosiendo un poco.

-Lo siento –murmuró, mirando de reojo a Yui-. Es que…

-No pasa nada –le aseguró Yui-. Está bien. Está muy bien.

-¿En serio?

-Claro –repuso Misato, sonriendo un poco-. Sólo hay que trabajar en ese disparo tuyo.

-Es que… -Titubeó. Le daba reparo apretar el gatillo, aunque le hubiesen asegurado por activa y por pasiva que era un simulador, que nadie saldría herido, y que el Ángel no tendría escrúpulo alguno en atacarle.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió su madre-. Anda, ve a ducharte, que es hora de comer, y creo que van a dejar salir de la habitación a Rei por primera vez. Tendrá hambre, seguro, y ganas de verte. Id Rei y tú al comedor, si queréis.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No creo que pueda. Pero cenaremos en casa, te lo prometo –se disculpó Yui-. Y mañana volveréis a ir al instituto, y te veré a la hora de comer.

-Ah, de acuerdo… Esto…

-¿Sí?

-No sé llegar a las duchas –dijo Shinji, mirándose los zapatos.

-Maya te acompañará –dijo Yui, haciéndole un gesto a su asistente, quien asintió, amable.

-Vale. Er… Hasta luego, mamá.

-Hasta luego, cariño.

Yui observó como Shinji y Maya salían juntos por la puerta, y se volvió hacia Misato, con un gesto de cansancio.

-¿Qué le parece?

-Que es el mejor piloto de Evangelion que he visto nunca. Tiene instinto, y talento, y es un muchacho trabajador.

-¿Y las dudas?

-¿Y qué quería? Es un muchacho de quince años, y se ha topado de sopetón con todo esto. ¿Cómo va a resultarle fácil disparar? –Misato sacudió la cabeza-. Estaría preocupada si fuera al revés. Incluso Rei, con todos los años de entrenamiento que lleva, duda la mitad de las veces antes de atacar. No se preocupe.

-Supongo que tiene razón- sonrió Yui, orgullosa, volviéndose a mirar el simulador en el que Shinji había pasado las últimas tres horas.

-No obstante, sería buena idea que Ritsu… la doctora Akagi, digo, hablara con el, sólo por precaución.

-Hum –dijo Yui, indecisa. Aún no había decidido lo que iba a hacer con Ritsuko Akagi. La pobre chica se estaba desviviendo por Rei, pero Yui todavía no podía perdonarla por lo que había hecho, por más que supiera que la culpa había sido de Naoko. De todas formas, Ritsuko seguía siendo una psicóloga competente (aunque ella misma fuese un manojo de nervios y necesitase calmantes), y su opinión podía ser valiosa-. De acuerdo –añadió-. A ver qué tal. Dile que me vea más tarde.

* * *

-¿Umm… Señorita Ibuki?

-Llámame Maya –respondió risueña-. No te saco ni diez años, Shinji.

-Sí, esto… Maya… Alguien se ha confundido y ha metido un uniforme en mi taquilla. Creo.

-Déjame ver –Maya se rió y entró en el vestuario de pilotos, separado en dos mitades por una lona no demasiado opaca. Había diez taquillas en la zona masculina, y sólo una ocupada, con una etiqueta que rezaba 'S. Ikari. Modelo de pruebas EVA-01'. Abrió la taquilla. Dentro estaban cinco trajes de piloto como el que estaba llevando Shinji, su uniforme del colegio y un bañador. Y tal y como le había dicho Shinji, un uniforme militar azul claro. Lo sacó de su percha y lo contempló, divertida.

-No se han confundido –repuso-. Es tuyo.

-¿Mío? Pero…

-Es el uniforme del teniente Ikari, piloto de EVA –sonrió Maya-. Me parece que eres tú, sí.

Shinji miró atónito el uniforme. Desde luego, era de su talla, y desde luego tenía su nombre grabado en una plaquita negra a la altura del pecho. No había más placas o condecoraciones, aparte de las dos estrellas doradas de los hombros y un parche como el que llevaba Misato en el brazo.

-Es una pequeña trampa legal. No pueden dejar que un civil maneje un artefacto militar, así que te hemos hecho oficial de las fuerzas aéreas de la ONU. Vaya, creo que tendré que saludarte…

Shinji se puso colorado.

-No te preocupes. Rei también tiene uno. La verdad es que le queda muy bien -Maya se rió, viendo como la cara de Shinji adoptaba media docena de expresiones distintas mientras se imaginaba a Rei en un uniforme militar, para acabar poniéndose rojo como un tomate-. ¿Por qué no se ducha, mi teniente? Luego le acompañaré a la enfermería y al comedor.

Maya salió del vestuario, todavía riéndose. Shinji sacudió la cabeza y volvió a colgar el uniforme en la percha. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada, Shinji se dispuso a ducharse. Una ducha rápida antes de la comida, y a comer con Rei.

* * *

La sala de reuniones estaba oscura, como siempre. Fuyutsuki se retrepó en el asiento, divertido. Le encantaban las reuniones con el comité, especialmente cuando Yui no venía. Se lo pasaba en grande.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Fuyutsuki –gruñó Lorenz, poco amistoso. Pero bueno, Lorenz Keel nunca estaba de otra manera.

-Buenos tardes.

-Parece que han pasado un montón de cosas este mes, y todas ellas imprevistas ¿Han encontrado, creo, un piloto viable para el Número Uno?

-Así es –asintió Fuyutsuki-. Es el hijo de la directora.

-Lo sabemos. Akagi nos informó de que el hijo… ¿Shinji? Era un candidato viable, pero nos sorprende la tardanza de su incorporación.

Seguro que sí, pensó Fuyutsuki. Y eso es lo peor. Que realmente les sorprende que Yui dude en incorporar a su propio hijo al programa. Entrecerró los ojos y contempló a Lorenz con curiosidad. Sabía, desde luego, cuales eran las intenciones del suizo, pero se preguntaba como alguien podía llegar a tener tanto miedo a morir como para no conformarse siquiera con la inmortalidad.

-No había prisa. Vamos un siete por ciento por delante de los plazos previstos en todos los campos… excepto en los subsistemas MAGI, creo.

-¿Y el proyecto Adán?

-Hasta que no recibamos la muestra de Alemania poco podremos hacer –señaló-. Nosotros hemos cumplido con nuestra parte.

-Ya. Y volviendo al tema de los pilotos, los Ángeles podían haber empezado a aparecer antes de lo previsto.

-Pero no lo han hecho –apuntó Fuyutsuki rápidamente- así que, por el momento, ciñámonos a lo conocido. No tiene sentido hablar de 'Y si'. Los Ángeles no han aparecido, y eso es un hecho. Podrían pasar demasiadas cosas que no puede prever, Keel.

-No demasiadas –sonrió Lorenz, tétrico-. No demasiadas.

-Ya –dijo Fuyutsuki-. Si usted lo dice.

Lorenz le sopesó con la mirada, aparentemente decidiendo si iba a tolerar la impertinencia o no. Al final, se reclinó en su asiento e hizo un gesto con la mano. Otro de los miembros del comité, un francés de aspecto estirado y aparentemente molesto por todo, se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y carraspeó con suavidad, para a continuación hablar en su desagradable voz de falsete.

-¿Y la piloto del número cero?

-A punto de recibir el alta médica –repuso Fuyutsuki-. Rei está bien.

-Ya, ya –el francés agitó las manos con impaciencia-. No me refiero a eso, sin embargo. Me preocupa –nos preocupa, en realidad-, que la Primera Niña desarrolle síntomas… imprevistos. No lo podemos predecir todo, como usted ha dicho, profesor. ¿Está bajo observación?

-Periódica, y hasta el momento no ha habido ni la sombra de un problema –dijo frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba por donde iba el francés-. Ni creo que lo haya.

-Apreciamos su opinión, por supuesto –añadió otro de los miembros, un alemán fornido y con bigote que hasta el momento había estado en silencio-. Pero nos gustaría discutir el asunto con la doctora Ikari. Tenemos ciertos informes que arrojan alguna sospecha.

Naoko, se dijo Fuyutsuki. Sin duda alguna. Se preguntó hasta cuando dejaría aquella mujer de sentir celos hacia Yui. Tendría que hablar con ella; tendría que hablar con las dos. Suspiró, cansado.

-Así se lo diré a la directora, pierda cuidado.

-Bien –asintió Lorenz-. En ese caso, hemos terminado.

Las sombras holográficas de los miembros del comité vacilaron por un momento y desaparecieron, dejando a Fuyutsuki a solas con Keel en la sala de reuniones. El anciano se retrepó en su silla, tomándose su tiempo para estudiar a Fuyutsuki antes de hablar.

-Sólo una cosa más, profesor –comenzó, con voz fría-. No crea que el comité, y Seele misma, no vigila a Nerv, porque no es así. Los vigilamos muy de cerca.

-Desde luego –replicó Fuyutsuki, midiendo sus palabras.

-Bien. Sólo quería dejarlo claro. No nos importa que la doctora Ikari siga adelante con sus estudios, pero que sepa que estamos al tanto de todas sus actividades.

Ya. No sabes nada, en realidad, pensó Fuyutsuki. Sólo sospechas algo. De todas formas, tengo que avisar a Yui.

-No se preocupe –dijo finalmente-. Nuestra agenda es la suya.

-Me alegra no tener que recordárselo –acabó Lorenz-. Buenas noches, profesor Fuyutsuki.

-Mm. Buenas noches.

Fuyutsuki se quedó a solas en la sala de reuniones, ahora a oscuras. Todavía tenían al comité en la mano, a pesar de su apariencia amenazadora. En realidad, probablemente estaban asustados por lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora ya no podían parar, y las amenazas veladas y los avisos no eran sino fruto de su nerviosismo. Y, en realidad, era un alivio. Si no hubiera sido por las continuas intromisiones de Naoko, el comité podría haber acabado descubriendo algo.

Se levantó con cansancio. Había mucho por hacer.

* * *

Rei parpadeó. Volvía a ver con los dos ojos. El efecto de la anestesia había sido muy corto, lo suficiente para que el médico quitase los vendajes y la microplastia que le habían injertado en el ojo. Se palpó el ojo con cuidado, temerosa, y descubrió que la escayola del brazo también había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –sonrió Rei, contenta. Contempló a Shinji, sentado en la misma silla donde le veía todos los días, al despertar-. ¿Cómo es que siempre estás ahí sentado cuando despierto?

-Me gusta verte dormir –se sonrojó Shinji-. Y estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Ya no? –preguntó Rei suavemente.

-Bueno… -titubeó Shinji, incómodo-. Sí, claro que sí, pero… La doctora Akagi me ha dicho que ya estabas bien, y yo…

-Ven –murmuró Rei de repente, sintiéndose absurdamente culpable por bromear con Shinji.

Shinji se limitó a observarla en silencio, esperando a que ella hiciese algo. Estaba sentado cerca, en la cabecera de la cama, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada. Rei estaba mirando a sus manos, como si estuviese avergonzada de algo.

Rei desvió la mirada al suelo. De repente, el crujido de la silla al levantarse Shinji y el susurro sedoso de las sábanas blancas de hospital al sentarse en la cama se convirtieron en el único sonido del mundo. Parecía que tenía los oídos taponados, y hasta el mismo Geofront parecía estar conteniendo el aliento para no hacer ruido. Rei se dio cuenta de repente de que ella misma lo estaba conteniendo. Se mordió un labio, temblorosa. De repente, alzo la vista y le abrazó con fiereza, agarrándose a su cuello como si fuera un salvavidas. Se estremeció, asustada, cuando Shinji le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado, titubeando. Rei enterró la cara en su cuello, suspirando de puro alivio.

Esta vez le tocó a Shinji temblar cuando Rei se relajó un poco. Le acarició el pelo, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer, o qué decir. Nunca lo sabía, pero de todas formas tenía la vaga impresión de que ahora no hacía demasiada falta decir nada. Ayudó a Rei a cambiar de postura, y miró al techo inseguro mientras su pelo azul lavanda le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con ternura, acariciándole el pelo-. Shh… -murmuró Shinji, suspirando. Olía a fiebre. Probablemente todavía tuviese un poco, pensó Shinji, dejando que Rei se desahogase-. No te preocupes. Está bien.

-Lo siento –susurró Rei, con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes.

-No te vayas. No quiero estar sola.

Shinji volvió a mirar al techo, pensativo.

-No te preocupes. No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Rei aflojó el abrazo y se recostó en el regazo de Shinji, con la cara aún apretada contra su cuello. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió tímidamente, dejando paso a Ritsuko Akagi, con su habitual expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Er… -titubeó-. Yo… Debería haber llamado… No quería interrumpir, yo… Sólo…

-No se preocupe, doctora Akagi –Shinji se había acostumbrado a verla por el hospital durante aquella primera semana, y siempre parecía asustada, al borde de un ataque de nervios-. No pasa nada -murmuró, poniéndose colorado al descubrir que Rei no tenía la menor intención de soltarlo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya –asintió Ritsuko agradecida, mesándose los cabellos castaños, y ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que Rei seguía abrazada a Shinji como si no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto-. Er… Venía a ver como estaba Rei.

-Bien –murmuró Rei, apenas audible, sin volver la cabeza del cuello de Shinji.

-Vale –continuó Ritsuko, sintiendose algo estúpida-. ¿Te duele el brazo¿Y el ojo? El doctor Ueda ha dicho que ya estaban curados del todo, pero si tienes alguna molestia, sólo dilo, y yo…

Finalmente, y con un pequeño suspiro sólo audible para Shinji, Rei se separó de él y se sentó en la cama, alisándose el pijama del hospital.

-Estoy bien, doctora Akagi –afirmó-. Sólo un poco cansada.

-Me alegro –suspiró Ritsuko, y Shinji pensó que de verdad parecía contenta por ello-. De verdad que me alegro. Esta noche ya te podrás ir a casa, si quieres.

-Supongo que sí –Rei miró de reojo a Shinji.

-Er… Luego tendré que hablar con vosotros. Me lo ha dicho vues… la directora, tu madre, y si no os importa, después de comer…

-Claro –asintió Shinji-. No hay problema.

-Gracias –sonrió Ritsuko, nerviosa, dejándoles otra vez a solas.

Shinji contempló de reojo como se cerraba la puerta, y miró a Rei de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, cogiéndole de la mano.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Como quieras –murmuró Rei, levantándose y siguiéndolo.

Pasaron el resto del día sin hablarse apenas, salvo por la breve entrevista con Ritsuko. No hacía falta decir nada, y, una vez en casa, Rei se recostó contra Shinji mientras éste leía en el sofá. Rei miró a Shinji de reojo, y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de contento. Con Shinji allí, todos los problemas y complicaciones parecían difuminarse y desaparecer. Sabía que no duraría, que no podía durar, pero quizás, y sólo por un momento, parecía que todo era perfecto.

Esa noche, se durmió abrazada a Shinji, y por primera vez en varias semanas, se durmió feliz.

La Guerra de los Ángeles comenzaría al día siguiente.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Guerra

**_CAPÍTULO QUINTO: GUERRA_**

* * *

Rei abrió los ojos con cuidado. No sabía demasiado bien qué la había despertado, y se sentía un poco confusa, aún dormida, como si tuviera una pesada colcha encima. Hacia calor, y olía a fiebre. Miro a su alrededor, en la penumbra. No estaba en la habitación del hospital, se dio cuenta. Sonrió levemente. Estaba, por supuesto, en la habitación de Shinji, y el peso que notaba en su cintura eran los brazos de él, que dormía despreocupado a su lado. Lo contempló de reojo, y se acurrucó un poco contra él, deleitándose en el calor de su abrazo por un momento.

Rei parpadeó sorprendida. La respiración de Shinji había cambiado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de despertarse.

-¿Shinji? –dijo suavemente. Shinji murmuró algo en sueños, agitado, y Rei lo miró con preocupación. Ya estaba clareando fuera, e iba siendo hora de volver a su cuarto, como cada noche, para pasarse la media hora que faltaba hasta que sonasen los despertadores de la casa tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo. Con cuidado, hizo las mantas a un lado y se intentó levantar sin hacer ruido, pero no pudo. El abrazo de Shinji era mucho más firme de lo que parecía, y el chico se negaba a dejarla marchar. Remisa, Rei intentó librarse del abrazo sin demasiada convicción, pero no pudo. Shinji tenía las manos entrelazadas en su cintura. Se dejo caer otra vez en la cama y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Puso sus manos sobre las de Shinji e intentó desenlazarle los dedos, pero para su sorpresa, Shinji suspiró y agarró sus manos con ternura, separándolas de las suyas para luego volver a abrazarla.

-¿Mm?

-Yo… Debería irme.

-No –replicó Shinji simplemente-. No te vayas. No hace falta.

-Pero… -murmuró Rei, sintiendo que estaba a punto de volver a dormirse-. Yo…

-Creía que no querías estar sola.

-No quiero, pero…

-Entonces no te vayas.

Rei se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y se encontró mirando a los ojos azul oscuro de Shinji, que la escrutaban con aire preocupado.

-¡Shinji!-murmuró, estrechándose contra él.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… -murmuró Rei, apartando la vista, vagamente avergonzada. Levantándose de golpe, se quedó sentada en la cama-. Yo… No sé. Nada.

Shinji se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, contemplándola de reojo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-Hm.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo –dijo Rei agarrándose las rodillas-. A veces me da vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Shinji mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Yo… Estás en Nerv por mi culpa –murmuró Rei, sintiéndose culpable-. Y además no haces más que preocuparte por mí… Y yo… soy incapaz de hacer nada sin ti.

-Ya –dijo Shinji simplemente, considerando por un momento sus palabras-. No digas eso. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.

-¿Y luego?

Shinji la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Yo… -se puso colorado-. Ya veremos.

Salió de la habitación y dejo a Rei sentada en la cama.

* * *

-Pasa, Naoko –dijo Yui, sin levantar la vista del informe que estaba leyendo-. Un momento.

La mayor de las Akagi abrió la puerta de la oficina y se deslizó dentro con cuidado. Dentro estaba su hija, descubrió, sentada en una de las dos sillas que había en la oficina. Dudo un momento, y se sentó en la otra, mirando a Ritsuko de reojo.

Ritsuko se contemplaba las manos con aire ausente. Tenía el pelo castaño muy revuelto, pero por una vez no parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Parecía simplemente distraída, y Naoko se preguntó vagamente si ya había hablado con Yui o simplemente esperaba a que llegara ella. Daba igual. La pobre chica se había visto atrapada en medio de las rencillas que tenía con Yui, aunque no había sido porque ella no le hubiera avisado. Había obstaculizado la entrada de Ritsuko en Nerv todo lo que había podido, pero Ritsuko era demasiado terca –y brillante- como para darse por vencida. El accidente de Ayanami, no obstante, había sido demasiado para ella. Daba igual, pensó. Ya había hecho suficiente, pobre chica. Y era por su propio bien, aunque no se diera cuenta. Miró a Yui con impaciencia. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Aparentemente pensando lo mismo, Yui levantó la vista del informe y la miró con severidad.

-¿Está listo el Magi? –preguntó secamente.

-¿Me haces venir sólo para preguntarme eso? –repuso Naoko, agria-. Sí, por supuesto que está listo. Desde hace meses, si no fuera por las continuas intromisiones de Fuyutsuki, cambiando los detalles de la configuración básica cada diez minutos.

-La configuración del Magi la determino yo, Naoko.

-Por supuesto, directora… Pero me gustaría que me dejaras trabajar en paz. Ya está operativo. Lo están los tres; Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar.

-Hm –Yui golpeó el informe que tenía en la mesa con el bolígrafo, aparentemente distraída-. Por cierto, Ritsuko… Gracias por el informe. Espera fuera, si no te importa. Enseguida lo revisaré contigo.

-Sí, directora –dijo Ritsuko, levantándose sumisa-. Madre.

-Hasta luego, Ritsuko, cariño –dijo Naoko, frunciendo el ceño-. Te veré a la hora del desayuno.

-Sí, madre –dijo suavemente, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Tan pronto como la puerta hizo clic, Yui cerró la carpeta que había estado leyendo y se reclinó en su butaca, mirándola con desagrado mal disimulado.

-Maya me dice que casi puede jurar que la culpa del accidente la tiene tu modificación del código, Naoko. Explícate.

-Los accidentes ocurren, Ikari –mintió Naoko suavemente-. Fue simplemente una puesta al día. Si Rei está desequilibrada por algún motivo, no es culpa mía.

-Rei no está desequilibrada.

-Ya –dejó colgando la palabra durante un segundo-. ¿Qué dice mi hija al respecto?

-Lo que tú le dices que diga, sospecho –dijo Yui, irritada.

-Te equivocas -Naoko se rió, divertida ante la paranoia de Yui-. Nunca le he dicho a Ritsuko como hacer su trabajo. Ni siquiera sé que dice el informe, pero veo que no voy demasiado desencaminada.

-No sabes nada.

-Y tú crees que sabes demasiado. ¿Sabes qué? Cualquier día de estos voy a dimitir, y a ver como te las arreglas con el Magi, Ikari –dijo Naoko, irritándose a su vez-. Puede que no sepa como construir un Eva, pero tú tampoco sabes nada de bioinformática.

-Cállate –resopló Yui, furiosa-. No te he llamado para eso. Necesito que actives el sistema Quimera.

-Vaya, ahora me necesitas¿eh? –Naoko frunció el ceño-. De todas formas, es un poco pronto. Creía que íbamos a esperar a que llegase la muestra desde Alemania.

-Está en camino. Lo que queda de los trabajos del número Dos se puede hacer aquí sin problema. Kaji viene con ella. Y con la Segunda Niña.

-Estupendo –dijo Naoko, olvidándose por un momento de Yui-. Ya lo tengo listo. Lo activaré en cuanto llegue.

-De acuerdo. Puedes irte. Dile a Ritsuko que pase –contempló como se levantaba Naoko, distraída con las perspectivas de más trabajo-. Y… Naoko…

-¿Hm?

-Me da igual que intrigues con Keel a mis espaldas, pero si vuelves a poner en peligro a Shinji o a Rei –dijo fríamente-. Te mataré.

-Si hubieses sido más razonable –siseó Naoko-, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Malnacida.

-Ya. Bueno. Alguien tiene que ensuciarse las manos¿no, Ikari? –Naoko se paró bajo el dintel de la puerta-. Échame la culpa si quieres… pero ahora tienes tres Evas, y tres pilotos. Y el Magi listo, y la Quimera a punto. Me pregunto que diría Seele si lo supiera.

-Díselo, si quieres. Parece que te llevas muy bien con Lorenz Keel . Además, tú has desarrollado la Quimera.

-Ya –Naoko consideró esto último por un momento-. ¿Ves? Yo me ensucio las manos para que tú estés limpia, Yui.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Yui-. Si tanto me odias¿por qué me ayudas?

-Tengo mis razones, Ikari. Y son buenas razones, aunque mías por completo –sonrió cínicamente-. Ya te las contaré algún día.

Salió de la oficina, dando un pequeño portazo. Ritsuko estaba sentada con las manos en el regazo, y la contemplaba con miedo.

-Hm –gruñó-. Quiere verte.

-De acuerdo, madre –murmuró-. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-¿Contigo? –se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado-. No, claro que no, Ritsuko. Lo estás haciendo muy bien –sonrió-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿En serio? –dijo Ritsuko, esperanzada.

-En serio. Ahora ve a ver que quiere Ikari, y ayúdala en lo que puedas.

-Sí, Madre –asintió Ritsuko, de mejor humor.

Naoko la contempló mientras entraba otra vez en el despacho de Yui.

* * *

El profesor se quedo callado cuando el agudo chillido de un teléfono móvil interrumpió la clase. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre la necesidad de tenerlos apagados durante el horario lectivo cuando vio que era Rei la que sacaba un aparato y lo contestaba, ajena al profesor. Recordó las advertencias que le habían hecho al comenzar el curso respecto de Rei Ayanami y, últimamente, también de Shinji Ikari, y se contuvo, expectante.

-¿Sí? –dijo Rei suavemente-. Sí, en la escuela. Sí, está conmigo.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó, comenzando a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en la cartera. Miró a Shinji preocupada.

-Tenemos que irnos, Shinji.

-¿Es por…? –preguntó Shinji, titubeante.

-Sí –dijo simplemente Rei, asintiendo.

-¿Tenéis que iros? –dijo el profesor, ante la sorpresa de la clase-. No hay problema. Ya me lo habían dicho.

-Gracias –replicó Rei-. ¿Nos vamos, Shinji?

-Supongo… -dijo Shinji, confuso.

-Hasta luego, Hikari –susurró Rei al pasar junto a la delegada-. Ten cuidado.

Hikari iba a contestar algo cuando las alarmas del colegio –y de toda la ciudad- empezaron a aullar advertencias, a la vez que un blindado de la ONU se detenía derrapando en el patio.

El profesor suspiró y se levantó, cansado.

-Nos vamos al refugio. Todo el mundo, formad dos filas, deprisa.

Demasiado sorprendidos para estar aún asustados, el resto de los alumnos se levantó y salió más o menos en orden, acompañados por el profesor. Hikari se detuvo un momento, y miró a Shinji y a Rei llena de dudas.

-Esto… ¿No venís?

-No –dijo Rei, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Tenemos que ir a Nerv.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Hikari asustada.

-Ya lo sabrás mañana¿de acuerdo? –le aseguró Rei-. Ahora ve al refugio.

Hikari asintió.

Al salir Hikari, entraron en la habitación un pelotón de soldados armados hasta los dientes. A Shinji le sonaban de haberlos visto en Nerv, montando guardia en las entradas con aire aburrido, pero ahora parecían muy amenazadores. Se alegró de tenerlos de su lado.

Al menos en teoría.

-¿Ikari y Ayanami? –preguntó uno de ellos. Rei asintió-. Tenemos que escoltaros a Nerv.

-De acuerdo –dijo Rei. Mientras salían, rodeados por la escolta, Rei le cogió de la mano a Shinji y le miró, culpable-. Ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes –dijo Shinji-. Todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero, pensó nervioso. Que todo salga bien. Sea lo que sea.

Los montaron en el blindado y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la entrada más cercana de la sede de Nerv. Durante el trayecto, agarrados de las manos, botando y con el estómago en la boca, fueron incapaces de intercambiar palabra. Sólo cuando llegaron al ascensor del Geofront y se dispusieron a bajar pudieron, al fin, hablar. Los soldados, aparentemente más tranquilos una vez bajo tierra, se sentaron en el resto de asientos del blindado. Shinji los miró con curiosidad.

-Perdone –dijo Shinji al que tenía al lado.

-¿Sí? –dijo el soldado, amable.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-A nosotros no nos cuentan mucho –se encogió de hombros. Shinji se sonrojó-. Sólo que teníamos que traer a los pilotos al Geofront.

-Ah. Ya –miró a Rei.

-Un ángel –dijo ella simplemente-. Ya ha llegado el momento.

Los soldados se despidieron de ellos en la puerta de acceso al centro de mando, deseándoles suerte. Entraron en la abarrotada sala de control, titubeantes. Nadie les hizo demasiado caso, hasta que de repente, Misato reparó en ellos.

-¿Ya habéis llegado? Estupendo –sonrió-. Volando a cambiaros. Maya, por favor, encárgate de todo.

Sin llegar a enterarse de mucho más, Shinji se encontró tragando LCL en el interior de la carlinga del Eva-01.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, mareado-. ¿Y donde está mi madre?

-Aquí –la cara de Yui apareció, preocupada, en un pequeño recuadro-. Ha venido un Ángel, y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue al Geofront. Yo… -miró a un lado, de reojo-. Ten muchísimo cuidado¿vale? Haz caso a lo que te diga Katsuragi, y ten cuidado.

-De acuerdo, mamá –dijo Shinji, nervioso-. No te preocupes.

Yui sonrió y cortó la comunicación. Miró a Misato, enormemente preocupada. Sabía que no había más remedio, que no tenía más opciones que mandar a Shinji y a Rei, pero el miedo la atenazaba.

-Capitán –susurró, tratando de parecer tranquila.

-¿Sí? –dijo Misato.

-Yo… Tráigamelos de vuelta. Por favor…

-No se preocupe –sonrió Misato, con aplomo-. Será un paseo militar. Déjemelo a mí.

Yui asintió, preocupada, y se sentó en una silla apartada, donde no estorbase. Esa parte de las operaciones estaba fuera de su control, y poco podía hacer para ayudar a Shinji. Sólo sentarse y esperar. Se reclinó y suspiró. Si al menos no le doliera tanto el estómago...

Rei se relajo en la carlinga del prototipo Cero. Había oído la conversación de Shinji y Yui, y pese a que sabía perfectamente porque Yui estaba tan preocupada por Shinji, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco al margen. De todas formas, se olvidó de ello cuando Shinji abrió un canal de radio.

-Rei, um… ¿me oyes?

-Sí –murmuró Rei.

-Esto… ¿Cómo estás?

-Shinji…

-¿Tienes miedo? –susurró Shinji-. No te preocupes. No te pasará nada. Yo te protegeré.

-Shinji… -dijo Rei-. No es eso; yo…

-Escuchadme un momento, chicos –interrumpió Misato-. Ya sabemos dónde está. Está a treinta kilómetros de la ciudad, y se acerca despacio, así que tenemos tiempo para tenderle una emboscada.

-¿Una emboscada? –preguntó Shinji, dándose cuenta de repente, cuando un enorme fusil de asalto se acopló a la mano del Eva, del fregado en el que se había metido-. ¿A qué?

-¿Tenemos visual? –preguntó Misato a alguien fuera de la pantalla-. Pásalo a los Evas.

Una nueva ventanita se abrió en medio de la cabina, mostrando una panorámica tomada desde un helicóptero de los arrozales que crecían en torno a Tokio III. Hendiéndolos, había en medio una figura monstruosa, como un remedo grotesco de un Evangelion. Era de color verde, con una especie de gema roja incrustada en el pecho. Tenía los brazos como los de un simio, demasiado largos, e iba arrastrando las manos por los campos enlodados a medida que avanzaba, tambaleante. En torno a él, de vez en cuando, aparecían y desaparecían unas figuras hexagonales brillantes.

-Eso es el campo A.T., o de Terror Absoluto –les informó Misato.

-¿Terror Absoluto? –preguntó Shinji, cada vez más preocupado. ¿Cómo iba a derrotar a esa cosa, pensó, un tanto aliviado de que no se pareciese demasiado a una persona-. ¿Y qué es eso¿De donde ha salido?

-Las reclamaciones al maestro armero –dijo Misato, ignorándole-. Luego habrá tiempo para preguntas. Lo único que necesitas saber, ahora, es que si esa cosa llega hasta el Geofront, pum, se producirá el Tercer Impacto. Se acabó. Game Over. Y lo de Terror Absoluto… Es sólo un nombre. Es un escudo de energía, simplemente. Tu Eva y el de Rei también generan uno. Para eso llevas un cuchillo progresivo.

-Ah –dijo Shinji, recordando el cuchillo del hombro. Ahora le parecía bastante patético, aunque la hoja media seis metros de largo y dos de ancho-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Esperad un momento.

Misato contempló la pantalla y frunció el ceño. En realidad, no tenía demasiadas opciones, y probablemente sólo los Evas pudiesen detener al ente de pesadilla que se tambaleaba en la pantalla. No obstante, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Está lista la compañía de carros? –preguntó a Makoto.

-En posición –afirmó su asistente-. Y ya tienen las soluciones de tiro.

-Que abran fuego –ordenó secamente Misato-. A discreción.

-A la orden.

Un par de minutos después, cuando las órdenes pertinentes fueron transmitidas, los cañones de 120 mm. de ocho carros de combate comenzaron a batir al Ángel, que no les prestó más atención que la que le podía prestar al viento. Los proyectiles ni siquiera tocaban a la criatura, detonando inofensivamente contra el campo A.T.

-Basta –dijo Misato-. No sirve de nada. Que se retiren a Lima Bravo Tres.

-Enterado- contestó el oficial carrista por la radio, cuando Makoto le trasmitió la orden-. Nos retiramos a LB3.

Cuando los carros empezaban a moverse hacia atrás, retirándose de la cota desde la que habían batido al Ángel, éste se paró y los miró, como reparando en ellos por vez primera. Con un gesto perezoso de la mano proyectó el campo A.T., destrozando al carro de retaguardia como si fuera de cartón. Los demás conectaron los lanzadores de humo y se retiraron en medio de una cortina. Perdiendo interés en ellos, el Ángel volvió la cabeza hacia la ciudad y prosiguió su titubeante avance.

-Maldito –dijo Misato entre dientes-. Maldito seas…

-El escuadrón VTOL espera órdenes –informó Makoto-. Tal vez…

-No. Les pasaría lo mismo, y ya hemos perdido cuatro hombres. ¿Cuánto le falta para llegar al punto de impacto?

-¿Va a lanzar una mina N2? –le preguntó Yui, preocupada.

Misato la miró de reojo.

-Sí –dijo al final-. Si no hace falta usar los Evas, mejor que mejor.

-Ya –dijo Yui, dubitativa-. Continúe, por favor.

Shinji contempló sin demasiado entusiasmo como la gente del centro de mando prorrumpía en aplausos cuando la tremenda detonación de la cabeza de guerra borró la imagen del Ángel de las pantallas. Sacudió la cabeza; no podía ser tan sencillo. Miró la imagen de Rei en la pantalla: la chica de pelo azul tenía los ojos cerrados y casi parecía que estaba dormida. Cómo podía estar tan tranquila era algo que Shinji no podía comprender.

De cualquier modo, en seguida volvió la imagen de las cámaras. Para su sorpresa, el Ángel seguía allí, aunque esta vez no había quedado incólume. La explosión le había arrancado grandes trozos de tejido, hasta llegar al esqueleto blanquecino, y la cabeza picuda estaba torcida y rajada. Por lo menos, pensó Shinji, se le puede hacer daño. No es invencible. El pensamiento le animó un poco.

Más abajo, en la sala de control, Misato contemplaba con cuidado los efectos de la mina. Gruñó, satisfecha. Al menos, le había dolido.

-Vamos a ir a por el –decidió-. Lanzamos a los Evas. Puerta siete. Shinji, Rei, tened cuidado. Sólo haced lo que os diga, y todo saldrá bien.

Los ascensores subieron al Eva de Shinji a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la superficie. La ciudad estaba vacía, y no había rastro del Eva de Rei, lanzado por una ruta diferente. Conectado como estaba su Eva al sistema nervioso de su piloto, el gigantesco androide agarró el fusil de asalto con aprensión. Los anclajes del ascensor se soltaron con un siseo, y el Evangelion quedó a merced del equilibrio de Shinji. Descubrió que era sorprendentemente fácil mantenerlo estable, y que cuanto menos atención concreta le prestaba a los movimientos del Eva, más fácil resultaba moverse. Dio un par de pasos titubeantes y se detuvo, inseguro.

-¿Y ahora que hago? –preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Esperar a que Rei se sitúe. Pasad a los Evas imágenes del Ángel, y mantened los canales de audio abiertos.

Otra pequeña ventanita –Shinji se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a verlas flotando en el aire- se abrió en una esquina de la carlinga. Mostraba una imagen del Ángel, aún donde lo había alcanzado la explosión de la mina N2. Se alegró de que no se moviese, pero no sabía demasiado bien que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Si una explosión tan salvaje no lo había destruido¿cómo iban a matarlo?

-Vale, Shinji, Rei ya está apuntando al Ángel. Te toca. Avanza hacia él, y saca el cuchillo.

-¿Por donde se va? No lo veo…

-Calle abajo. Un par de kilómetros, en las afueras.

Shinji se dio cuenta que con las zancadas de su Eva, un par o tres kilómetros eran cuestión de dos minutos. Al final de la avenida, la ciudad se acababa y comenzaban los arrozales cultivados en las afueras. En medio de un cráter enorme, el Ángel permanecía quieto, ominoso. El Eva azul de Rei estaba tumbado en un mogote, vagamente desenfilado, y apuntando a la criatura con un fusil de precisión que empequeñecía a los cañones de una batería de artillería móvil escondida tras la línea de colinas.

Shinji dejó el fusil en el suelo y accionó los mandos para sacar un enorme cuchillo de combate del hombro. Accionó un mando en el mango del cuchillo, y la hoja se encendió con un vago brillo anaranjado. Tragó saliva.

-Ya estoy –murmuró.

En el centro de mando, Yui se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos. Tenía un miedo horrible. La razón le decía que no había otra manera, que era la única forma… Pero aun así, tenía miedo.

Misato la miró, compasiva. Volvió su atención a la pantalla.

-Shinji, prepárate para cubrir a Rei. Si se mueve, corre hacia él, derríbalo y clávale el cuchillo en el pecho, en ese núcleo rojo que lleva. Rei… a mi señal, abre fuego.

-Sí –dijo Rei suavemente.

Misato respiró hondo, y asintió, y murmuró:

-Fuego.

Rei abrió fuego contra el Ángel. Los proyectiles del fusil impactaron contra el núcleo rojo en el pecho de la criatura, que se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas. Mientras se disipaba la nube de humo, Shinji vio preocupado que el monstruo se empezaba a retorcer en el barro, y se levantó chorreando barro y agua. Comenzó a correr, tambaleante, hacia el Eva azul, y Shinji se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer por un momento.

Que tontería, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. En el Eva azul estaba Rei, y tenía que protegerla costase lo que costase. Apretando los dientes, empezó a correr hacia el Ángel empuñando el cuchillo con fiereza. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando llegase hasta el Ángel.

Tanto daba lo que pasase. Tenía que proteger a Rei.

* * *

**_continuará_...**


End file.
